Brawl Kindergarden: A Twisting Fairytale
by Kurodarkness14
Summary: Their back, and their ready to have more fun! Little Smashers are diving into another awesome adventure full of wondrous fairytale stories! Read along as your favorite characters be in one of your favorite fairytale stories of all time! Rated T for lots of Twisting Fairytale #2: Cinderella I'M-A-BACK XD
1. Meet the Prince and the Pauper

**HEY EVERYONE IT'S YOUR FRIEND, KURODARKNESS14! And looks whose here…**

**Little smashers: HIIII EVERYONE!**

**You know it's been a really long time since we did Brawl Kindergarden: The Lost Presents…**

**Chibi Link: Yeah…**

**And now that July is here… we can now do the brand new story…**

**Little smashers: BRAWL KINDERGARDEN: A TWISTING FAIRYTALE!**

**THAT'S RIGHT! But since this is a twisting fairy tale… ***_disappears*_

**Chibi Marth: Hey, where did she go?**

**Chibi Jigglypuff: Hmm… I don't know.**

**Here I am!**

**Chibi Pit: What's that squealing noise?**

**It's me Pit!**

**Chibi Ike: Who said that?**

**Umm, little smashers… turn around!**

**Little smashers: ***_turns and see a fairy dressed in a purple and black short dress*_**KURODARKNESS14!**

**That's right guys! From now on, I'm gonna be fairy! And not only that, I brought back the OC's and a new OC! **_*****__brings in Annie, Joceleyn, Veara, and the new character Skylar*_

**Chibi Mario and Luigi: ANNIE! JOCELEYN!**

**Chibi Annie and Joceleyn: MARIO! LUIGI! ***_hugs*_

**Chibi Pit: VEARA!**

**Chibi Veara: PIT! ***_glomps*_

**Everyone, meet the newest Smasher in the new story, Skylar!**

**Little smashers: HIII SKYLAR!**

**Chibi Skylar: Hi…**

**He's a bit shy but he'll shine. Also I'll be in the story and will pop up out of nowhere soon.**

_**Talking **_**will be me when I'm in the in the story. And I will be like this for the rest of the story.**

**And the KH and FF7 characters will be here too! (**_FF7 characters are their adult age like, AC adults if you know what I mean_**) This is somewhat a crossover, but if it was, I'd put Super Smash. Bros. Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy XII, but they do two stories, not three so, sorry. Also all the characters belong to Nintendo and Square Enix, so I don't own any of them except Veara. Annie and Joceleyn belong to Mirandafan21, and Skylar belongs to.**

**Oh and one more thing… I DO NOT AND WILL ACCEPT FLAMMERS AND SPAMMERS! THEIR FORBIDDON, THANK YOU! If your wondering why I'm doing this on the first of July, is because I'll be leaving on the third and won't be til next week. But I just wanna give a shout out to PS777 whose B-day is on the 4****th**** of July! Happy early B-day PS777, hope you like you gift… if you ever see it now that your gone.**

**Little smashers: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PS777!**

**And the first story were gonna start with is…**

**Chibi Pit and Kuro: THE PRINCE AND THE PAUPER!**

**Yep! And here are the characters of the story:**

_The Prince and the Pauper_

_The Prince: Pit_

_The Pauper: Kuro_

_The Queen: Palutena_

_The Mother of the Pauper: Medusa (what else was I suppose to do…)_

_Bodyguards: Zack & Tifa_

_Guards: Cloud & Leon (I like Leon so I decided to make him as my very special guest of this story. I know he's not in FF7 but at least he appeared in KH)_

_Kidnappers: Sephiroth, Rude & Reno (I thought it would be funny if Rude and Reno were the Kidnappers)_

_Friends: Ike, Sora, Marth, Skylar, Roxas, Ven, Link, Roy, Axel, & Riku_

_**Sometimes freedom means to leave and go some places to do whatever you want in your life. But having freedom, doesn't mean you have to go…**_

Once upon of time, in a far away kingdom, two beautiful babies were born on the same day. The Queen who ruled the Kingdom, was grateful to have her child here with her. Her Husband died a year ago, and she didn't know what to do then, but she knew she wouldn't let her people down. Her brand newborn baby was so beautiful, he had blue eyes like the crystal clear sea, brown hair like the living barks on the tree, and healthy skin just like his mother's.

"I've never seen such beautiful baby like you. It wouldn't be so pitty if your father had passed." Then the name had hit her. "That's what the name your given… Pit."

In a Village right down from the Castle, lived a widow who have been working so hard all her life. She was a woman who made dresses and gowns for people who were royalty. She worked so hard to provide her family and her newborn baby.

"Mom… you need to rest. You've been working to hard. We'll do the stuff for you." Xion her Daughter said.

"Thank you Xion. You and your brothers." Their mother said. The three children left their mother alone to rest with her newborn child. Her child was so precious, he had black eyes like the midnight sky, the blackest hair as darkness approaches, but his face looked a lot like the newborn royal baby, Pit. Medusa, the mother, had found a new name for her child. "Kuro… that's it, Kuro is your name." Two newborn babies were exactly the same, but one of them had different birthmarks. Pit's birthmark was on his right shoulder, and Kuro's was on his left. A year passed, and when the Queen was working on her duties, one of the guards told her that she has been bankrupt. The Queen was now hopeless. How will she ever take of her Kingdom now, even her baby?

XXX

Years passed and Pit was 7-years old, becoming a Prince soon. He always enjoyed playing around the throne room, taking sweets from the kitchen, and always looking out from the balcony, thinking what it was like to be outside. But his mother, Queen Palutena, had to prevent him from going outside the Castle. Pit had two bodyguards that would always watch him, and they were Zack and Tifa. No matter where he goes, they would always watch him like a Hawk, and made sure nothing bad ever happens to him. Even if his breakfast, lunch and dinner was ready, they had to check if was not poison. Pit was glad to have two bodyguards protecting me, but he wanted some personal space of his own.

"Why be cooped up in here, when I can be out there… with all the other people?" Pit said as he and Tifa were making a puzzle together.

"Well, your mom doesn't want you to get hurt…" Tifa tried to explain as she was putting in another puzzle piece.

"But nothing ever goes wrong in the Kingdom, Tifa."

"I know Pit, but your mother is going through some stuff right now."

"Like what?"

"Umm… you know let's go get some lunch, okay?"

"Okay!" They both got up and went down to the kitchen to see what was there to eat.

XXX

Kuro, who was the same age as Pit, was outside playing with his friends. Kuro loved to play outside, but he always wondered what it was like live inside a Castle. He even dreamed of being royalty, but his brothers and sister, Demyx, Vanitas, and Xion, told him that it was make believe and that he would never become royalty. But Kuro never listened to them, all he cared about was being free from reality and living in his dream.

"HEY KURO, KICK THE BALL!" Sora, one of his friends, said. Kuro stopped day dreaming and kicked the ball to him. He stayed focus on the game, so he sat and watched his friends play.

"Hey Kuro, what's up?" His best friend Ike, asked him as he came sitting down next to him.

"Hey Ike, just wondering…" He told to him softly.

"Wondering about what?"

"Umm… what it be like to be royalty."

"Royalty? What do you know about that?"

"I don't know, but I do know it's fun…"

"Well they say it's lots of work there, and lots of stuff you have to do."

"Really…"

"Yeah…"

"KURO!" Medusa, his mother called to him. "IT'S TIME TO COME IN!"

"COMING! I gotta go, see ya!"

"Later Kuro!" Kuro ran inside to his home, sitting at the table with his brothers and sister.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little runt…" Vanitas, _**but for short**_, Van said as he ruffled his hair roughly.

"Hey, cut it out Van!" Kuro commanded.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"VAN! Leave your brother alone!"

"Yes mom…" All five of them sat down at the table, eating their supper.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"Well I me and Van stole some beverages from the market for you mom." Demyx said.

"Well, That wasn't what I had in mind but… okay, good. Xion?"

"Well, I cured a sick little boy from dying. I felt bad and I wanted to help him, so I used one of my healing potions to save his life."

"That was really nice of you Xion. And you Kuro?"

"Well, same old, same old…"

"Let me guess, your were dreaming about royalty, weren't you?" Van teased.

"There isn't wrong with dreaming about something, Van!"

"I didn't say it was wrong, I think your dream will never come true."

"I don't have to listen to what you say Van! Nobody can't judge me about my dreams."

"Van, stop teasing your brother about his dreams." Medusa commanded.

"What? It's the truth mom! Dreams really don't come true!"

"Sometimes dreams really do come true. You'll just never know when it might happen. Even dreams can come out in a rough start, but there's always a way to change it around."

"Thanks mom. May I please be excused?"

"Yes you may, Kuro."

"Thanks." Kuro turned to his brother, Van and stuck his tongue at him, and quickly ran to his room. After that moment, he sat by his window, looking outside to see the view of the Castle. "My dream will come true…" He whispered to himself happily.

XXX

Pit was getting tucked into bed by Tifa, and he asked her a simple question."Hey Tifa? Do you think if… if you can ask mom to take me outside?"

"Sure… I'll see what I can do for you." She said and ruffled his hair softly.

"Thanks." As Tifa began to walk out his room; "Tifa?

"Yes, Pit?"

"Do you think mom will be happy again?"

"…I'm sure she will Pit."

"Okay, night."

"Goodnight." She turned out the light and closed the door softly. And out of nowhere, she heard someone screaming down the hall. She quickly ran to see who it was and when she saw her partner, all she could do was stand there and laugh.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" He yelled as he jumped up and down and then fell on his back, rolling away like there was fire all over his body.

"Zack? Zack? ZACK!" Tifa yelled at him to respond.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down man, calm down. It's only a mouse, just stand up." She got the mouse out of his shirt and helped him up.

"I've could've sworn there were five or ten of those ugly creatures…"

"I can't believe a Soldier like you, would be scared of a mouse."

"Hey it just startled me at first…"

"Yeah, right."

"So, did you have fun with young Prince Pit?"

"Yes and it was pretty amazing being with a cute little angel like him."

"Good… cause your gonna have some more fun me." Zack teased once he put his arm around her waist. Tifa blushed and glared at him as she elbowed him in his stomach.

"Kiss my ass, Zack!"

"Love to…"

_**HEY!**_

"What the hell was that?"

_**It was me!**_

"Oh look Tifa, a fairy!"

_**Yeah, and I came here to tell you no cursing in this story! It's a story with the little smashers! NOT FINAL FANTASY!**_

"Okay geez it won't happen again."

_**I'm watching you Mr. Fair… ***__disappears_*****

The two bodyguards stood there quietly, blushing and gulping down the saliva down their throats. Until Tifa jumped up and thought about something.

"Hey Zack, what if we ask Lady Palutena to have her permission to take Pit outside the Castle with us?"

"Okay, sure. When though?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But we planned on having a date tomorrow! I've waited ages for this day to come Tifa, and you ruined it by bringing in Pit."

"Okay how about this, next week is our break, and you can take us where ever you want to go?"

"Promise?"

"I'll promise if you pick a place that's less boring…"

"…Deal."

"Good! Now come on, let's go ask Lady Palutena." Tifa quickly grabbed Zack's arm and ran to the throne room.

_**Well while gonna ask her, let's go to another place where we can meet new people in the story…**_

In a cold and empty gold mine, there were two men, working inside the gold mine, digging for gold. They were breaking rocks, hitting them as hard as they can to find what they been looking for.

"Any gold yet, Reno?" Said a guy who was bold and had no personality.

"Nope, sorry Rude." Said Reno, with long red hair, and red marks on each side of his eyes. _**He looks like he has more personality than Rude!**_

"Aww man, the boss is gonna be really pissed if we down find any gold in this damped mine."

"Well at least he's not here in the next-"

"Sshhh! Do you hear that!"

"Hear what?"

"It's him! Quick, hide!"

"Hide where!"

"In here!" Rude and Reno hid inside the cart and made sure they weren't seen by their boss. Once they heard footsteps coming in closer, they stuck their heads to take a peek at a tall man, with long silver hair, sharp jade eyes, and a long sword that will wipe you out within seconds. He look down at them, smiling evilly at them.

"Uhh, hey Seph. What's up?" Reno said nervously

"I came here to see if you found any gold. Did you?" He asked them in a cold deep tone. Rude and Reno glanced at each other and then back at him.

"Well… let's just say that, we didn't dig deep enough…" Rude said, finding another word to finish his sentence.

"Hmph… very well. It's time for another plan then"

"Sephiroth, the plans you've made always fails. How can this one be a success?" Reno asked.

"Because… we are going to kidnap the Prince."

"Wait you mean… young Prince Pit?"

"Correct you are, Reno."

"But why kidnap a little boy?"

"Because if we kidnap the young Prince, will tell the Queen that her son is in great danger." Once again, they glanced at each and then back at Sephiroth.

"Go on…" Rude told him.

"Will pretend that we'll bring her precious little angel back into her arms, and then she'll give us a reward. And then she might make me King of the whole Kingdom."

"Oooooohhhhh, I get it now. You want us to kidnap the Prince and bring him to your hideout and keep him there until-" At that point, Rude slapped Reno up side his head.

"Shut up!"

"Actually, that really isn't a bad idea, Reno. What a brilliant idea for my brilliant plan."

"Nice going loud mouth. But how are we gonna capture the Prince ourselves?"

"Think about…" And with that said, he left out the mine without a single word left after that.

"Great…"

_**Mmm-mmm-mmm, that's just sad for me to see this. Okay let's head on to the next day please…**_

The next day, Pit, Tifa and Zack had permission to go outside the Castle, just to see the Village. Pit was very happy that he was actually outside the Castle for the first time. He saw how the Village looked from his window, but he never saw the village up close before. Tifa was glad that Pit was very happy.

"Wow! This is amazing! I never knew that there were be a lot of people. Thank you so much Tifa! And Zack!" Pit said cheerfully, throwing himself to them. Tifa and Zack giggled and smiled at him. "But why do I have to wear this hood over my head?"

"So no one would recognize you as the Prince. This town can be pretty rough for you." Zack explained to him.

"That's why you have to body guards that look after you." Tifa added.

"Yeah about that… can I explore that town, alone?"

"Well yeah, sure. Can you handle it though?"

"Tifa, I'm the Prince. I can handle anything."

"Anything…?"

"Anything."

"Okay well, good luck then." Pit ran out for joy, wandering around the moment of his life.

"_The air… it's so… so wonderful. Just feel the breeze at your face. It's so beautiful I… I…"_

"PIT, LOOK OUT!" Zack called out to him.

"Huh…?" Pit turned and saw a horse running in the street, which meant that Pit was in the middle of it. "WOAH!"

"PIT!" Zack quickly ran into the streets and grabbed Pit by his arm, and pulled him out just in time.

"See what I mean, Pit?"

"Zack it's first time, show him around a little, and then he'll get used to it alright? Calm down, he's fine." Tifa softly said to him.

"Alright fine. Let's go Pit."

XXX

Kuro was about to go outside to play with his friends until;

"Kuro wait!"

"Yes?"

"You forgot your hood sweetie. It's chilly outside." Medusa bent a knee down and put on his hood for him.

"Thanks mom."

"Now go have fun. And be careful out there too!"

"I will! Later mom!" Kuro happily ran outside, going to him and his friends spot. There, he met up with them. "Hey guys"

"Sup Kuro?" Riku said.

"So, what are we doing today?"

'Today Kuro, we're gonna steal items at the market on Main street." Axel said.

"Okay, cool. What kind of items?"

"You know, jewels, watches, souvenirs, all that stuff." Sora replied.

"Uhh I don't know about this guys…" His fraternal twin brother, Roxas said.

"C'mon bro, there's no need to worry about this. It'll be fine." His identical twin brother, Ven said.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Roy added in.

XXX

After Zack told Pit where to go and what to do, he saw him ran out of his sight, and left the two bodyguards alone.

"So, now that we are officially alone…" Zack said as he walked up to Tifa.

"Someone's being naughty…"Tifa responded when she got closer to him. He slowly wrapped his arms her waist and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You know, you should come over in my room tonight."

"Alright, I don't mind."

"I'm right down the hall in the Castle. Just go to the left and you'll see me. As of matter of fact, why do you-" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! Something out of nowhere made Zack hit Tifa in the face. And when he looked at her, he saw Tifa with her finger on her nose and her eyes wide open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! You didn't see that big **ass** Gnat!" She cried.

_**No cursing…**_

"A Gnat tried to lay an egg on my face, it was pregnant Gnat-"

"I know pregnant Gnat when I see one…" Zack told her.

"Pregnant Gnat tried to kill me." She mumbled underneath her breath.

Pit ran across the town, seeing more exciting thing her never saw. But he had to keep his hood on so no one would notice him.

"Now let's see… since I'm finally here, I need someone to play with. But who?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Aright Kuro! Now that we're at the market, your gonna take a ring that's expensive, and golden bracelet, two new watches, and some interesting souvenirs for us. _Got it memorized_?" Axel told him, poking the side of his head with his finger.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry, this'll be a piece of cake!" Kuro impressed him.

"This isn't a good idea…" Skylar said negatively.

"Not good at all!" Roxas replied.

"Sshhh! Be quiet!" Riku shushed them both.

"Now while he's doing that, your next Roxas."

"Aww man! C'mon Axel, really? Why pick me?"

"No reason. Now let's go!" The boys left while Kuro was quietly stealing the items Axel told him to get.

"Okay I got… a golden bracelet, two new watches, and some interesting souvenirs. But where can I find an expensive ring?" He looked up, and saw a ring with a real diamond on it, shining like ever. I was reflecting and it caught his eye. "Bingo." He slowly walked up to it, and was beginning to snatch it until someone startled him

"Stealing is wrong, you know." Said a boy.

"I know! My friend made me do it and I don't wanna steal! It's not my habitat! Please don't hurt me!" Kuro pleaded.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you…"

"Y-your not?"

"No."

"So why did you-" As Kuro turned to face the boy, he was shocked to see that he looked just like the boy. They both took off their hoods and realized how they looked.

"You… you look just like me."

"So do you!"

"What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, it's Kuro."

"Hey Kuro! I'm Pit!" And they both got the shocking moment of their lives.

_**Well isn't that a shocking! I didn't know when they would meet!**_

**Chibi Kuro: This was the longest chapter I've ever seen!**

**Yeah, but don't worry, I'll start making another long chapter!**

**Chibi Link: Hey, they were no girls in it! Except Xion, who ever she is…**

**The girls won't come until this story is over, guys. Oh and now that time is up, I meant to tell you that MirandaFan21 and PsychoSocial777 gave you all cakes, and I completely for got about that! So I kept them refrigerated and made sure they did not go bad. So I made them warm and moist for all of you!**

**Little smashers; YAAAAAAYYYYYYY! THANKS MirandaFan21 AND PsychoSocial777! ***_eats the cakes_*****

**And that was a late… late… VERY LATE gift for them. Oh and when you read the Gnat part, I got that from Kevin Hart. He was talking about how he was talking with a girl… well just go on you tube and type in Kevin Hart Gnats, and you'll see the rest of it. Oh well, That's it for this chapter, I'm fairy Kurodarkness14 and this has been…**

**Little smashers: BRAWL KINDERGARDEN: A TWISING FAIRY TALE!**

**Thank you everyone, and please don't for get to review!**

_How was the story so far? Did you enjoy the first chapter? Do you think Pit and Kuro will get along through out the rest of the story?_


	2. A Plan?

**Hey everybody, it's me again with another chapter of The Prince and the Pauper, from Brawl Kindergarden: A Twisting Fairy Tale. And I wanna thank Minus Zero5 and Guest for being the very first ones to review! So here are some blueberry muffins for you guys! Oh, and happy Belated B-Day to Minus Zero5 by the way ;)**

**Also I have something to say to make you guys understand. The younger smashers can't be in it because they are already young. And if the older smasher are young, then that means the younger smashers are babies. I know I mentioned Lucas in the first Brawl Kindergarden, but I meant to edit that and somehow made a mistake. God, I knew someone would mention it to me. Sorry guys, I'm still a little rusty on the edges…**

_**And now that we're back in the story, let's see what happens next to these two identical twins… who even aren't twins at all!**_

After the two angels greeted, they talked and shared their conversations with each other. They each other about their story life, what they want to be when the grow up, and what they dream about all the time.

"So… you're a young Prince, who wants live out of the Kingdom?" Kuro asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I would like to be free from the Castle. It's fun being a Prince, but my mother wouldn't let me go outside the Castle. I've always wanted to know what it's like to live free from the stuff your dealing with now."

"Hey, I have the same thing too!"

"You do?"

"Mmm-hmm. My mother works so hard to provide me and my brothers and sister, but I think she deserves better than that. I've always wanted to live in a Castle, where I relax and do whatever I want, whenever I want. And I want my family to do the same too. But my brothers and sister, don't believe that will happen."

"Not only we look alike, but we have the same thing in common."

"Yeah your right. Hey, you wanna do something fun?"

"Fun? Okay like what?"

"Since we both look identical, let's prank my friends by thinking that there are clones of me.""Oh okay." So Pit and Kuro put their hoods above their heads, and walked out to find his friends.

"C'mon man, just do it!" Roy yelled at Roxas, who was scared of taking some of the items from the cart.

"I-I don't know if I can…" Roxas said with fear. There was Butterflies in his stomach, and all he could do was just stand there.

"C'mon Roxas hurry up!" Sora said.

"Just take an item and go!" Ven replied."Any day man!" Ike added.

"Roxas, just take an item! It's not that hard!" Axel said.

"Alright, alright already, I'll do it!" Roxas took a deep breath and walked up to the cart to pick up an item. But before he could even touch one;

"HEY GUYS…"

"AAHHH!" Roxas yelled. They saw Kuro running up towards them, and after he caught up, he had to catch his breath at every sentence.

"Yo Kuro, what's with the huffing?" Axel asked.

"You guys… I got a… got a little something for y'all." He huffed.

"Well what is it?" Riku said. Kuro brought Pit up close to him and the two stand right next to his friend, face to face.

"Which one is me?"

"C'mon Kuro we already know it's you!" Sora answered as he took off his hood. But when he took it off, he saw that his hair wasn't black, it was brown!

"AAAAAHHHH! Kuro what happened to you?" Roxas said.

"Guys I'm right here." Kuro took of his hood showed them the real him.

"Huh..?"

"My friend here, Pit, acted like he lost breath, and made y'all think it was me."

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh! Nice one, dude." Axel smiled.

"So, your Pit, right?" Ven asked.

"Yeah…"

"Shouldn't you be in the Castle?"

"Well, two of my bodyguards are watching me, but since their not, I can just hang out somewhere. But… I don't have any friends."

"Gee, that's too bad."

"I'll be your friend!" Said Skylar.

"You will?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!" Roxas replied.

"And me." Link added in.

"Me three!" Said Roy.

"We'll all be your friends." Ike said.

"Wow, thanks! That means a lot to me…" Pit said softly.

"Yeah, yeah that's great, now let's continue where we left off please…" Axel interrupted with sarcasm.

"What were y'all doing anyways?"

"Stealing items here, of course!"

"Why steal, though?"

"Because it's fun!"

"No it's not! Stealing is wrong!"

"Well if you get used to it, it wouldn't be wrong."

"Okay then why is he scared?" Pit pointed at Roxas, who was shaking in fear.

"Let's just say, he's still learning. Now c'mon, I'll show you how to do it." Axel grabbed Pit's wrist and ran to the next item cart down the street.

XXX

"I hope Pit's okay, Zack." Tifa said with a worried on her face.

"I'm sure he's fine Tifa. Besides, he loves it out here! He always wanted to see what it looks like, right?" Zack said to her.

"Yeah your right but… what if something horrible happened OR happens to him?"

"You know, your started to act like his mother, right?"

"ZACK!"

"What I'm just saying, Tifa. You worry about to much about him. Remember the time when he wanted to make cookies on his own?"

"Umm…"

_**Yay, Flashback!**_

"_Okay Pit, I'm teach you how to make cookies!" Tifa said happily._

"_Yay cookies!" Pit cheered._

"_Okay first I need two eggs, a gallon of milk, cookie batter, flour and a cup of water."_

"_Okay!" And Pit got the ingredients Tifa told him to get._

"_Okay, now put the flour in, and then put in two eggs." And with that, Pit did as he was told. "And now I'll put the rest in."_

"_What can I do, Tifa?"_

"_you can turn on the oven for me, if you please."_

"_Okay." While Pit went to go turn on the oven, Tifa was getting ready to make the batter. "Now, how do I turn it on? Do I…"_

"_I wonder what's taking Pit so long-" BOOM! Tifa gasped and ran to see what had happened._

"_Pit? Pit? Oh god…what happened to him?"_

"_Tifa!"_

"_Pit! Oh thank god your alright" At that point, Tifa hugged him tighter like never before._

"_Umm… you can let go of me now, Tifa."_

"_Oh, sorry. I was so worried about you."_

"_I'm fine. Zack got me out before it exploded."_

"_Huh?"_

"_That's right, Tifa." Zack said._

_**Aww Flashback over…**_

"Okay, well maybe." Tifa said as she remembered the whole story. "But I just wanna check on him. I'll be right back…"

"Tifa, wait…" Tifa ran off to look for Pit. And when she did;

"Pit! There you are!"

"Huh…?"

"I was just worried about you, wondering what you were doing out her… all alone… with boys your age…?" Tifa saw the boys Pit made friends with, and somehow felt confused.

"Who are you?"

"Okay Pit, enough games."

"No really… who are you?"

"Pit…" Tifa took off the hood and found out that it really wasn't Pit. "Oh, I'm so sorry I… thought you were Pit."

"No, I'm Kuro. That's Pit over there…" Kuro pointed at Pit, whose face was still covered by his hood. Tifa ran over to him and took off his hood.

"Oh Pit, thank god your safe!"

"Hi…Tifa. What are you doing here?" Pit said.

"I came to check to see if you were okay, and it seems that you are. But I never knew you had a twin."

"Oh, Kuro? He's not my twin…he's my friend."

"Oh but you two look just alike."

"Yeah, we get that a lot…" Kuro said nervously.

"Listen lady, we're in the middle of something important right now, and we to get to it right away." Axel said with an aggravation tone

"Oh? And what was this important thing… you were doing?"

"Um… something,"

"Something…?" Tifa smirked as she circled Axel by studying his expressions.

"Yeah…?"

"Something like… this?" Tifa dived her hand in his pocket and quickly took out a watch.

"Uhh…"

"You kids shouldn't be stealing stuff from the market, it's against the law."

"HA! And I trusted you, Axel," Roxas said innocently.

"It wasn't our fault, Axel made us do it!" Ike pointed.

"Yeah, he says he's the leader of this group, _got it memorized_?" Ven said.

"Well, your lucky at won't tell your parents about this, but for now, it's time to go Pit."

"Aww c'mon Tifa, already?" Pit pouted.

"Well your mother DID say an hour for you to be out here… alright, in another hour we're going home, okay?"

"Okay!" And off Pit went, to play with his new friends. Tifa and Zack had to watch the rest of the boys because Axel can get them into a lot of trouble. Pit and Kuro had lots of fun together. Pit told him about what he does in the palace and what he has to do. Kuro told him about the stuff he does out in the village with his friends. Both of them seemed satisfied about each others lives, and someday wanted to do the same thing. The hour past and Pit had to leave or else Palutena will send a search party.

"Well, I hope we see each other again soon, Pit. It was fun playing with you." Kuro said his last good-bye.

"I had have playing with you too, Kuro. All of you guys."

"Hey, if you ever forget my name, that's A-X-E-L, _got it memorized_?" Axel said poking the side of his head. Pit giggled.

"Yeah, I got it memorized."

"Alright enough good-byes, Pit. It's time to go." Tifa said as she took his hand. Zack climbed him up abroad on his horse as they rode off to the palace. Once they arrived back, Queen Palutena ran to her little angel and hugged him liked she never hugged him before.

"Oh Pit, my precious little angel!" She cried. "Did they hurt you, did you break anything-how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Mommy, I'm fine, really. I just had fun, that's' all." Pit said as he felt made a fake smile.

":Oh, I'm so glad that you made it safe. I was so worried about you."

"Mom, I was only out in the village. Zack and Tifa watched over me, remember?"

"Right, sorry. Well is there anything you need before bedtime?"

"Um… can I have a cookie?"

"Anything for my little angel. Zack, may you please go get him a cookie?"

"Yes your majesty!" Zack said as he bowed playfully, which made Pit giggle. As Zack and Pit started walking towards the kitchen, out of nowhere all they here is;

"DON'T GIVE HIM NO GOD DAMN COOKIE!"

_**Do you need soap to wash your mouth?**_

"Tifa! You scared the shit out of me!"

_**Hello, I'm standing right here… even though I'm flying!**_

"Zack, I thought mommy said I can have a cookie." Pit said quietly to Zack.

"Yeah, she did say that. So what the fuck you mean he can't have no cookie?"

_**STOP CURSING ALREADY! THIS IS A CHILDREN'S STORY FILLED WITH CHILDREN AND LOTS OF FAIRYTALES!**_

"But Kurodarkness14, I thought this was a _twisting fairytale _story."

_**It is Pit, but I this rated K-T, not M**_

"Oooooooh…"

"Now as I was saying… he can't have a cookie because sugar will give him nightmares!"

"But Tifa, mommy says I can have a cookie. Just one, please?"

"Yeah Tiff, he's a Prince after all." Zack replied. They both gave Tifa the puppy-dog eye look, which made her give up and accept him to have one cookie.

"Oh, alright. But just one, got it?"

"I got it. Thank you, Tifa!" Pit happily took out a big one out of the jar and ate it all the way up stairs to his bedroom.

"Ready for bed?" Tifa said as she tucked him in nice as snuggly.

"Hey Tifa? How come mommy doesn't tuck me in every night when I go to bed?"

"Well… let's just say mommy has very important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like… making sure no monster would break in the castle and take you away."

"Monsters? There's no monsters in this world, Tifa." Pit laughed.

"I know. But as of matter of right now, you should be dreaming."

"Okay. Night Tifa."

"Night night, Pit." After that, the lights were out and the doors were locked, and Pit fell into a deep sleep.

-.-

Later that night, while the castle was quiet, Reno and Rude went behind the palace so the guards wouldn't notice them.

"Okay, once I throw this rope up to that balcony, you climb up and capture the young prince." Rude explain to Reno.

"But how do you know that balcony is the young prince's room?" Reno asked.

"How about this… if it's the young prince's room, pull on the rope two times."

"And if I get caught…"

"Pull on it four times, got it?"

"This'll be a piece of cake." Reno climbed on the rope and made it to the balcony. And when he looked in the window, he saw a Tifa sleeping peacefully in her chamber.

"Well… is it the right one?" Rude whispered but with a hasty tone.

"No… but there's a girl. A pretty girl, sleeping in her chamber."

"There's no time for that, Reno!"

"I know but… just give me a sec. I wonder if she has anything on…"

_**I didn't need to hear that…**_

And just then, Tifa woke up and looked out her window. She gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs, and it made Reno jump a little and lose his balance. He lost his grip and fell until he landed on Rude.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" Zack said as he busted her door open.

"Some pervert just looked in my window and watched me sleep!"

"Really? That's why you were screaming? There's gotta be another reason why he came to the palace. Unless…"

"Oh-no, Pit!" Tifa grabbed her silky robe and ran out of her chamber, going to Pit's. Reno and Rude went on to the next one balcony to see if was Pit's.

"Okay, this time I'll go and see if this is the young prince's room. You just sit here and wait for my signal." Rude explained the second time. As he went up, he looked in the window and saw that it was the right room. He got on the balcony and slowly opened the window. He quietly went in and saw the young prince sleeping peacefully. Nothing to scare him and nothing to bother him, but all that changed when Rude pulled out a sack and quickly snatched him up. Pit was still sound asleep, and didn't even realize that he was being kidnapped.

_**Such a heavy sleeper…**_

"Got him! Alright now let me just-"

"Hey, you! Release the prince at once!" Yelled Tifa as she kicked the door open.

"Crap!" Rude quickly ran to the window, but was already captured by the bodyguards. He reached for the rope and pulled on it four times, but what could Reno be possibly doing when he's not answering his signal?

"Hmm… I wonder if she found me attractive when she saw me. What if she's my type?" Reno said as he leaned his body on the wall with his eyes closed. He wasn't actually paying attention when Rude kept pulling on the rope for him to answer. When he looked up, he quickly grabbed the rope and yanked it as Rude came down all bruised up. "Heey Rude, your alright!"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." Rude said sarcastically.

"Did you get the young prince?"

"He right in here."

"Oh Good." They ran to the gate but totally forgot that there were two guards standing in front of it.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Said the guard with long brown spiky hair.

"Hey man just calm down. We were just leaving right about now." Reno said calmly to them.

"What's in the sack?" Said the guard with blonde spiky hair.

"Oh this sack? Nothing but a fishing rod!" At that moment, Reno electrocuted the guards until they were paralyzed.

"You put your rod in the sack?" Rude asked.

"Hey I wasn't gonna carry it with these bare hands."

"Just how long will they recover?"

"I don't know… probably like 15 minutes."

_**Never played FF7 but watched Advent Children**_

The next day, Zack and Tifa were down the hall, thinking of what they have to say now that they young prince was kidnapped. They were afraid of what Lady Palutena would do next if they told her what happened to her beloved angel.

"Well… I guess we better get this over with then." Zack sighed.

"Okay… will tell her together then." Tifa replied. The took a deep breath and walked to the throne room. When they opened up the large golden doors, they noticed that the Queen was already bursting out in tears. They made a confused look at the Queen.

"Lady Palutena, is something the matter?"

"Oh Tifa, my beloved little angel has been kidnapped!" Palutena cried.

"What? Wait… how'd you know that Pit was kidnapped if we didn't even tell you-I mean… how'd you knew?" Zack said as he stopped himself before telling the truth.

"This man, Sephiroth, told me all about it. He said he saw to men behind the Palace. Then they took him away and paralyzed two of the guards."

"But-"

"Tifa, don't say anything."

"Zack…"

"Trust me on this. Just let her talk."

"Oh Sephiroth, will ever bring my precious little angel back home?"

"If it takes day and night, yes, I will find your angel. I will not rest until I bring him back in your arms, my fair Queen." Sephiroth said as he kneeled one knee down and took her hand. He kissed it gently and it made Palutena blush pick.

_**Yuck!**_

"I shall be off. For I will search for the young prince."

"Please do, Sephiroth." And with that, Sephiroth left out the throne room. Then Tifa spoke up.

"Lady Palutena, if I may be wrong, do say so but… I don't trust this Sephiroth man. He seems like he doesn't even care about Pit. If there anyone who will look for Pit, that's me and Zack."

"Tifa, this man said he saw what happened to Pit. And I think he should know where to find him." Palutena responded.

"Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yes Tifa, I'm sure."

"Very well…" Tifa left the throne quietly as Zack followed her.

"Hey Tiff, don't feel bad about it. At least she didn't realize it was us who didn't save him in time."

"True… but we're Pit's bodyguards. If anything happens to Pit-

_**It already had…**_

"Oh you be quiet! If anything happened to Pit, we're the ones who are responsible for him. Not that Sephiroth dude."

"You gotta point there. Hey, what if we found him already?"

"Zack, Pit's somewhere outside the village. He could be somewhere in the middle of the forest."

"Yeah I know, but what if we disguise someone to be Pit and say that we found him already?"

"Hmm… you know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But how long do have to keep it a secret?"

"You stay here with the disguised person while I'll go find Pit. Then when I do, you take the disguised person out of the castle and Palutena will never notice a thing."

"Yeah, your right! It could work… maybe. But that Sephiroth guy said that he was going to look for Pit."

"Trust me, he isn't. I looked in his eyes, and it said that he really wasn't going to look for Pit. He's up to something. That's why I'm gonna go follow the clues and see what he's up to. But not until we find someone to act like Pit."

"Now who do we know that could be a good disguise as Pit?"

"Hey, that boy who looks a lot like Pit. Will dye his hair brown and dress him like Pit."

"That's perfect!"

-.-

"C'mon Roxas, it's easy. Look just walk up slowly and quickly take an item!" Axel said as he demonstrated the step to Roxas

"But Axel, the raven haired lady said-"

"Aw no one cares about what that raven haired lady said! Just do it!"

"Axel, calm down man. Roxas is only younger than you." Sora said.

"Right, sorry Roxas."

"Let's just go mess with chickens. Will that make you feel better?" Kuro added.

"Yeah, messing with chickens is fun." Roxas said cheerfully.

"Not as fun as stealing."

"AXEL!" All the boys said.

"What?" They all ran as Kuro was about to follow. But he was pulled back by two figures and was behind the shadows where no one could see him.

"Hey what's going on?" He said.

"Shh… it's alright, Kuro. It's me, Tifa."

"Tifa…?"

"And Zack."

"Oh it's you guys! I thought you were pedophiles.

_**HEY! Where did you hear that word?**_

"Axel…"

_**No wonder…**_

"Anyways what's going on here?"

"We need your help." Tifa pleaded.

"The palace has a problem… a BIG problem." Zack said seriously.

"What kind of problem?"

"Pit's been kidnapped."

"Oh-no… well, what do you want me to do, then?"

"We need you in disguise."

"Wait… you want me to dress like Pit?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Until I come back with Pit. Don't worry, Tifa will teach you how to do the things Pit did."

"Really…?"

"Yes really." They both said.

"But what about my family."

"Uh… will take care of that later. Right now this is more important. Are you in?"

"…I'm in, if it means a lot to Pit."

"Thank you, Kuro. We owe ya… a lot." And Kuro accept Zack and Tifa's plan. Kuro wasn't sure about this, but being inside the palace was his dream we could ever wish for.

**Done with Chappie 2 and then we'll get on with on chappie 3 soon.**

**Zelda: I can't believe this story has boys in it.**

**Don't worry you guys will be in the next one soon. Just give me time to think, kay?**

**Zelda: Kay!**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the second part. And boy, will this story have lots of chappies. But I'm not sure I wonder how many reviews I'll have after that. Anyways please R&R and send it some…**

**Little smashers and KH kids: SWEETS!**

_What was the most funniest part about this chapter. Do you think Zack and Tifa's plan will work?_


	3. Another Plan

**Hey, hey, hey, I'm back for another chapter of…**

**Little smashers and KH Kids: BRAWL KINDERGARDEN: A TWISTING FAIRYTALE!**

**And before we start, I have snacks and cookies for all of you…**

**Little smashers: THANK YOU MIRANDAFAN21!**

**Hey, how'd you guys know it was her?**

**Chibi Peach: Mirandafan21 always gives us sweets!**

**Little smashers: ALWAYS…**

**KH kids: HEY, WHAT ABOUT US!**

**Oh don't worry, I would for get you guys. ***_gives sweets and cookies*_

**KH kids: THANK YOU KURODARKNESS14!**

**No probs! And I know I've been gone for awhile but now that I'm back, let's see where we left off at…**

Pit woke up from his nicely slumber and noticed that he wasn't in his chamber, but he was in an unknown place that he never been in before. He was starting to think that he was dreaming all of sudden.

"Where… am I…?" he said as he looked around the room. The room seemed kind of dull and there was nothing in there but a small bed that he was sitting on. Next thing he knew that two people came in standing right in front of the little angel. Pit wasn't really all that afraid but seemed a little nervous. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Reno, and this is Rude." Reno introduced to him. Pit looked Reno in the eye, and something told him that he looked familiar.

"Hey, you remind me of a friend I know…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah his name was uh… um… oh-Axel!"

"And…?"

"He looks a lot like you. Even though he's young, he's looks a lot like you. Does that make you his brother?"

"Look kid, I don't know who this Axel boy is nor do I care. And no, that does not make me his brother."

"Are you sure? You the same eyes and mainly the hair… the same marks below your eyes… but yours has each side…" Pit kept describing the compare of Axel and Reno.

_**Yeah they certainly do look alike, and I be all of the viewers agree with that. But just all reviewers, but fans too!**_

"Look, if this kid won't stop talking, I'm gonna put him back to sleep, yo." Reno whispered to Rude.

_**Okay now back at the palace…**_

Tifa was fixing Kuro's hair and wings while Zack was getting him dressed just like Pit. And once the were done, they had to make sure everything was exactly the same.

"Okay, I think that's everything…" Tifa said.

"Not quite…" Zack replied. He walked o Kuro and took a very closer look at his left shoulder. "His birthmark."

"Hey it looks just like Pit… but in the opposite."

"Don't worry, Tiff, I got this…" Zack went into the dressing room and brought out some make up.

"Um… isn't makeup for girls and for girls only?"

"Yeah, but I'm putting this on his face." Zack put the makeup on his left shoulder to cover up his birthmark with the right completion of his skin, and made the exact same birthmark like Pit's on his right. "See? Now you CAN'T tell the difference."

"Now… when Palutena says; "Pit my precious little angel!" What you say?"

"Um… mommy…?" Kuro asked unsurely.

"Great! Now if she asks you any questions… ANY questions at all, what would you say?"

"Umm… yes…?"

"Excellent! I think this plan might work well, Zack."

"Yeah, let's hope so…"

"Okay then, I think you're ready Kuro."

"I hope I'm ready…" As they left Pit's chamber, they walked to the throne as they saw Palutena crying and praying for her precious little angel to return home. Tifa walked up and cleared her throat.

"Lady Palutena?"

"Yes Tifa, what's your business?" Palutena said softly.

"We have found your precious little angel…"

"You did?" She quickly said as she ran up to her excitedly. "Where, where is he?"

"Right here, Lady Palutena." Zack said as he introduced him. Lady Palutena's eyes widen happily as she saw her son. Or so she thought.

"Oh Pit, my baby I thought I would never see you again!"

"Uh… it's okay mom, I'm fine." Kuro said nervously, but took it easily.

"Oh, don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear?"

"Yeah mom, I hear you." Zack and Tifa gave him a thumbs up even thought Kuro wasn't looking at them.

"Now, is there anything you would like before you leave?"

"Yes…"

"What's that?" Kuro didn't know what else to say. He followed everything what Tifa said, and now he doesn't know what to say after that.

"Uh… um…"

"Cookies…" Zack whispered to him.

"Cookies…?"

"Okay. Zack, give Pit a cookie please."

"Yes, Lady Palutena." Zack took Kuro to the kitchen and gave him one big cookie

"Mmm, cookie…" Kuro said as he took a bite.

"Okay Kuro, your doing good so keep it up." Tifa said as she gave him a thumbs up.

"So… what happen to Pit anyways?"

"Well… it started last night when everyone was asleep." Zack started. "I heard Tifa screaming…"

_**Flashback!**_

_Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs and it made Reno jump a little and lost his balance. Zack ran in Tifa's room with his sword and see what was the problem._

"_Tifa, what's wrong?" _

"_Some pervert just looked in my window and watched me sleep!"_

"_Really? That's why you were screaming? There's gotta be another reason why he came to the palace. Unless…"_

"_Oh-no, Pit!" Tifa grabbed her silky robe and ran out of her chamber, going to Pit's. Tifa ran as fast as she could to get to the chamber, leaving Zack behind. Tifa made it to Pit's chamber, and bust the door open by kicking it hard. She saw a man wearing shades and was holding a sack, which had Pit in it._

"_Hey, you! Release the prince at once!" _

"_Crap!" The man said. He ran for the window but was tackled by Tifa when she ran after him. Zack ran in to help Tifa get Pit back. The man was struggling to reach the rope but Tifa grabbed the sack and tried to pull it out of his hand but they were pretty strong. Zack held him off by beating from neck to toe. The man kept pulling on the rope until we was pulled out of the room and off the balcony, with the sack. Zack and Tifa went out on the balcony and saw the man running off with the sack, followed by another man with red hair._

"_We lost Pit… oh my god… what will Lady Palutena say?" Tifa said with stress._

"_Don't worry, we'll think of something…" Zack said as he tried to calm her down._

"_What is there to think about, Zack? Pit's gone and we don't know how we're gonna explain this to her!"_

_**Awww, flashback over**_

"Gosh, that's awful…" Kuro said as he heard the rest of the story.

"Yeah, and we need you to cover for Pit so we can find him and-" Tifa said, until she was interrupted by a conversation.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sephiroth," Lady Palutena said.

_**Lord Sephiroth… the hell?**_

"But the search is over. Pit's already found by my two bodyguards."

"But my Lady, I'm sure that Pit is still out there somewhere." Sephiroth explained to her, with a deep unexpected voice.

"How do you that Pit's missing when he's already been found?" Tifa, Zack, and Kuro poked their heads out slowly hearing the conversation.

"Whose he?" Kuro asked quietly.

"That's him, that's the guy who Zack's gonna follow."

"Is he the guy who kidnapped Pit?"

"We don't know yet, but I'm gonna see for myself." Zack whispered.

"Sephiroth, thank you for accepting my request, but you must leave."

"Yes, my Lady. But may I have one last kiss?"

"Yes, you may." Sephiroth took her hand and kissed it gently, and made her blush.

_**Yuck! C'mon dude…**_

"Ugh!" Kuro said in disgust.

"Yeah, I know, it's gross." Tifa said.

"But not for long…" Zack went over to Palutena and noticed how red she got.

"Oh, Zack, I didn't see you there…"

"My apologies, Lady Palutena. I may have to leave out of town for awhile."

"Any reasons why?"

"Family emergency."

"Oh, okay. Come back soon, then."

"I will." Zack left out of the throne room and left out of the Palace.

"Will Zack be back?" Kuro asked as Tifa walked him to Pit's chamber.

_**Hey, that rhymed! :D**_

"Once he gets all the evidence he found, but for now, we need you to stay focus and make sure Lady Palutena doesn't notice who you truly are."

"Okay."

-.-

"Do you drink a lot?" Pit asked Reno unexpectedly.

"No…"

_**Yes…**_

"Did you ever kill anyone with that metal stick?"

"No…"

_**Possibly!**_

"How many women did have you gone out with?"

"None…"

_**More than none…**_

"Um… when can I ever go home?"

"Um… never."

"Why?"

"Cause are boss said so."

"Whose your boss?"

"Nobody you need to know…"

"Sorry, there's no need for attitude." Pit pouted as he looked out the window, and saw a horse. A light bulb appeared and it started to bright above his head.

_**No kidding, it happens to everyone XD**_

"Hey, uh… you have a horse."

"Yeah…" Reno said.

"Um… can I ride it?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Cause I fucking said so, that's why!"

_**What's up with the cursing, y'all? Jeez…**_

"Reno, don't be harsh on the kid. It's okay for him to have fun." Rude said gently, in a rather deep voice. Reno sighed and looked back at Pit.

"Alright you can ride on the horse."

"Thanks!" Pit launched up out of the bed and ran outside to the horse. Pit flew up on the horse and had everything set._ My wings are too small to fully fly. So since I can't fly back home, I'll just have to barrow their horse… _

Reno and Rude was wondering what Pit was doing and so they went out to check up on him and realized he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Rude asked.

"You said he was wanted to ride the horse, and he's riding it." Reno replied.

"But, will he back, though? I don't think he's not suppose to ride out of the woods…"

"Don't worry, Rude, he'll come back…"

_**I don't think so…**_

-.-

Zack followed Sephiroth but he had to act like he wasn't being seen. He wore a disguise so he wouldn't notice him.

_**Yeah, no one can recognize anyone, else they know your act or voice.**_

Sephiroth went into the deep woods and arrived at the hiding where he met Reno and Rude. Zack quietly hid behind the bushes and had to here their conversation.

"Well, did you get him?" he asked the two.

"Sure we did." Reno said. "But… it's seems that the little prince ran off…"

"Ran off? Where?"

"Well we don't know, but we're sure that he'll be back. He wanted to ride on our horse, so I offered him to." Rude replied.

"So… it seems that we had the Prince all along…"

"What do ya mean?" Reno asked.

"Lady Palutena thinks her two bodyguards found her precious little angel, but they didn't. Instead, they use someone else to disguise him to look like Pit. So I still have a chance to become King. Now, go find the Prince again, and keep him here until I prove that Lady Palutena's precious little angel is an imposter."

"Ugh! man do I hate life…" Reno mumbled underneath is breath.

Zack on the other hand, overheard their conversation behind the bushes.

"I knew it. That guy was behind all of this. I gotta tell Lady Palutena." He said quietly.

_**Um, I don't think you'll be able to tell her.**_

"Why is that?"

_**Look behind you…**_

Zack quickly turned and saw Reno and Rude right behind him with smirks on their faces.

"Hey boss, look what we've got…" Reno said as Rude toss Zack in front of Sephiroth.

"So, it seems we have a little spy right on our tail, eh boys?" Sephiroth said. Zack stood up and spoke with bravery.

"You won't get away with this, Sephiroth!"

"We already had, Mr. Fair." Reno and Rude grabbed Zack and took him in as they tied him up with chains.

_**Dude, epic fail…**_

-.-

Pit rode on the horse to get back to the village and arrived to the palace. Pit hopped off the horse and ran to the front gate, but was stopped by the two guards in front of the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Called the first guard.

"Leon, it's me, Pit." Pit replied.

"Yeah… and I'm Chuck Norris. Now get lost!"

"No really, it's me! Cloud, you know it's me, right?"

"Well… I just saw you walking with Tifa to your chamber about a minute ago. So where's Tifa?" Cloud asked unsurely.

"Guys, how can you not know it's me?"

"Get lost, kid!"

"But Leon-"

"I said get lost!" Pit gasped and ran off from the front gate and out to the village.

_I don't get it. How can they not know it's me. Is there someone else who has taken my place as the Prince? _Pit thought as a tear came running his face. He ran as fast he could and went to the back alley to take a quick rest. He sat down and pressed his knees up to his chest. He placed his head down and began to cry.

_I just wanna go home… but I can't… because thy think I'm the Prince. _Then footsteps came in, and it made Pit gasp. He saw a shadow and it was coming towards him, and it was frightening Pit as it came closer and closer. Pit covered his eyes and was shivering as he felt his arm being pulled. Pit tried to get away, but the figure was so strong that it drag Pit to some place he never wanted to go into. Pit kept his eyes closed as the grip on his arm and released.

"I found him mom. In the back alley, crying." Said Van. Pit opened his eyes and noticed he was in a place with people who looked not too bad.

"Um, Van, are you sure this is Kuro? He looks kinda different…" Xion said as she circled around Pit.

"Of course this is Kuro. How can I misidentify my own little brother?"

"Well, his hair is brown, and he's wearing white." Demyx said.

"Well maybe he was outside all day."

"Who are you people?" Pit said. The three children looked at Pit and stared at him confusingly.

"Oh c'mon, Kuro. Don't act like you don't know who your own family is."

"I'm not your brother and I'm not part of your family. In fact, I'm NOT Kuro, I'm Pit!" Pit explained to them. But all they did was just laugh.

"Yeah, right. That dream of you being the Prince of the whole Kingdom. Good one, Kuro." Demyx laughed. But that all of that went silent when their mother, Medusa, came with an angry face.

_**Yeah, Medusa as their mother… I really need to think about the characters and their traits first ^^;**_

"Children, stop teasing your brother for once, gets some sense!" she yelled.

"DEMYX STARTED IT!" Xion and Van called out as they pointed at Demyx. Medusa sighed and smiled at Pit.

"Oh Kuro, I'm so happy your home." She said gently as she hugged him tightly. This was getting on Pit's nerves, and he needed to put an end to this.

_Why do they keep calling me Kuro? _Then when he saw the pictures of Kuro, his mind clicked and he forgot that him and Kuro look just _alike_.

"Uh… I'm happy too." Pit said nervously as he slowly wrapped his arm around Medusa.

_**Barf!**_

_Might as well get used to it…_

-.-

Kuro was getting used to being Pit, but he was also worried about him. Tifa on the other hand, was also getting worried about Zack. He's been gone for a long time, and was wondering where could he be at this time at night.

"Oh, I hope Zack's okay. He's been gone for a very long time, and he should've been back now." Tifa said as she looked outside the window. She pulled out her cell phone and called him to see if he's alright. But his phone kept ringing and he didn't answer. It was sent to voicemail and this was the fourth time she sent him a message.

"Hey Zack, where are you? Pick up, I'm getting worried." She said and then hung up.

_**Wow, since when did I let them use cell phone in this story. Oh wait… it's called A Twisting Fairytale XD**_

Kuro was also hoping for Zack and Pit to come back and get this plan over with. He really missed his family and was wondering what they might be doing without him.

"Tifa? Do you think Zack's in trouble?" Kuro asked her.

"I hope not. He was supposed to be back with all of the evidence he found about Sephiroth." She replied.

"You mean that guy who took Pit?"

"Yes. And I know he's planning on something, I just know it."

"Will his plan work?"

"Only if we don't stop it and get Pit back." Kuro smiled and looked at the window, looking at the view of the village.

_Don't worry Pit, we'll save you. Just give us a little time okay?_

-.-

Zack woke up and gain consciousness and was still tied up in chains. He also realized that his mouth was covered in duck tape. He tried to call for help, but his voice was muffled by the duck type. Then he saw two figures walking towards him.

_**Oh boy, if it isn't red-head and the Rock XD**_

"Heey, someone's awake…" Reno said with sarcasm. Zack muffled under the duck type. "What's that? You wanna be free? Hmm, let me think about it. Oh yeah, no!"

_**You set Zack free you drunk red-head freak!**_

"What did you just call me, fairy?"

_**I said leave Zack alone you sexy red-head cutie pie…**_

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Zack kept muffling until Sephiroth walked in slowly.

"Well now, how'd you sleep?" He said sarcastically. Zack kept muffling and was struggling to break free. "Now, go find the Prince and bring him back here. And make sure he doesn't escape this time!"

"Sure, boss. Whatever you say…" Reno said in a moody tone.

"Wait, what about him?" Rude asked as he pointed to Zack.

"Don't worry, he won't go anywhere. But if he tries to…" Sephiroth pulled out his long sword and aimed it at Zack's neck. "It'll cost him his life."

_**Woah! That's long sword!**_

-.-

Kuro was having the time of his life. He was running down the halls, laughing and giggling. Then suddenly, he heard Lady Palutena's voice. He stuck is head out and saw that she was talking to herself.

"Oh dear, this can't be happening. Pit's way to young to take the throne. But the village is bankrupt, and I have no choice. Well I'll… I'll guess I'll have to just accept it, then." She said with disappointment. Kuro gasped quietly and ran out to find Tifa. The plan was getting worst, and Kuro was not liking this one bit.

"Tifa!" He called out to he. She turned and saw him running towards her.

"Hey Kuro, what's up?"

"Tifa, we have a problem. Pit's gonna take the throne.."

"Yeah, he's the Prince. He won't be next til young adult age, silly." She giggled, but misunderstood him.

"No, I mean he's gonna take the throne… at this age!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's true! I overheard Lady Palutena and she said she has no choice but to let Pit take the throne! And Pit's not even here, Tifa. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

_-.-_

Pit was out in the back yard, helping Medusa taking care of the laundry.

_**Helping…? Ugh… I can't believe I let myself get in to this…**_

Pit looked all around the place, and seemed very beautiful. But inside, it was sorta messy, and Pit was feeling a little uncomfortable about it.

"Um, Ms-I mean m-mommy…?" Pit said nervously.

"Yes, Kuro, what is it, dear?" She said kindly.

_**Somewhat. I don't see her kindly at all. In fact, she's NOT even kindly.**_

"Um… the backyard looks really pretty."

"Yes, I know."

"And, your house-I mean our house, is rather… messy." Medusa sighed deeply and looked and Pit.

"Yes, I know it's messy cause I have been busy lately and I didn't have the time to clean it up."

"Well… you have three children, including me. Why can't they help?"

"Kuro, you know how lazy they are. They wouldn't even dare to pick up a dirty dish."

"Well, I think they should clean, and you should relax. Maybe I can take you back to the palace and let the maids take care of you." medusa laughed. She always laughed playfully at whenever Kuro would say something cute and funny, and he would laugh with her. But this wasn't Kuro, this was Pit, and he didn't find anything funny.

"W-what so funny?"

"Oh c'mon, Kuro. You always laugh right with me every time you say something that's cute."

"But… I was serious. I could have my guards escort you to a guest room and just let you relax." Medusa kept laughing and giggling at every sentence he made.

"Oh Kuro, your so cute and funny."

_She still doesn't believe that I'm serious…_

_**Well, duh! She thinks your Kuro, man!**_

_But how do I get her to believe who I am?_

_**That… I can't tell you. Your gonna have to this on your own.**_

_Your not even gonna help me?_

_**Hey, I'm a story teller, not a miracle worker. Besides, I'm not gonna spoil the story for the readers.**_

_Ugh, fine._ Pit knew he had to find a way to make everyone believe that he's a Prince but how? Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked Van harshly.

"It's the mail man, now open up!" Said a familiar voice. Van opened up the door and saw two meet standing in front of him.

"Hey, you're not the mail man…"

"Wow, and this kid fell for it." Said the man with _red _hair.

"Hey! I'm not a kid, ginger head!" Van yelled.

"Hey! Just cause I have red hair doesn't mean I'm ginger!"

"Van, what's going on?" Said Medusa as her and Pit walked in.

"Do you know these two knuckle heads?"

"No… but who are you?"

"We're here to see our friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes, they boy with the wings…"

"You mean, my son?"

"He's your _son_? I thought he was the Prince!"

"Yes he is, and no, he's not a Prince!"

"Look lady, enough games! Why don't you just hand over the kid so we can go."

"No, your not taking him!"

"Look, we do this easy way, or the hard way."

"What's the hard way…" The red haired man pulled out his electric rod and electrocuted Medusa. Pit gasped and ran out to the back.

"C'mon _Rude_!" The two men chased after Pit as the three children tried to help their mother. Pit jumped over the fence and ran out as fast as his legs could carry him

_Aw, man… I thought I'd lost these guys, and they're still after me. I can't go back to the castle, and I can't run forever. Guess I'll just have to hide then. _Pit ran into the village and ran pass the villagers, and even knocked some of them over. Reno and Rude did the same, but with full force.

_**Now? Now's the time that you say their name? You've could've just said it right after Van opened the door! Good God…**_

Pit saw one of Kuro's friends and finally had an idea.

"Hey Pit!" Ike said.

"Ike, I need your help!"

"What for?"

"Find me a hiding spot, fast!"

"Okay!" Ike grabbed his arm and took him to the boys hiding spot. Once they arrived, he saw all of Kuro's friends.

"HEY PIT!" They all said.

"Uh, hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"No time, I need you all to be quiet and don't make a sudden move."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Two guys are after me."

"Are they scary?" Skylar asked.

"Yes…"

"Are they big?" Roy asked.

"Yes…"

"What do they want?" Said Axel.

"Me…"

"Why?" Said Marth.

"Just be quiet and be still!" The boys stayed quiet until they heard footsteps. They got louder, and louder, and ever more louder, until it stop. Pit held his breath and closed his eyes tightly.

"I think he went this way, Reno."

"Are you sure?"

"I think…"

"Ugh, c'mon!" The footstep got loud and then faded away. They sighed in relief and let go of the breath.

"Phew, that was close…" Roxas said. But all of their luck ran out when they saw Rude lift up their fort of their hiding spot. They all screamed in fright.

"Not close enough…" Reno said. He quickly grabbed Pit and ran off to the deep woods.

"Hey, get back here with our friend!" Roy yelled as he began to chase after them, but was stopped my Marth.

"Forget it, Roy. We're not gonna go get him." He said.

"But Pit's in trouble, Marth! Who knows what could happen to him…"

"But we're too young to help him out!" Link said.

"If we work together, then maybe we will!" Ike replied. The boys stood quiet and felt as if they should. But still, it was a big job for them to do.

"Hey, what if the bodyguards can help us? Then Pit will be saved." Skylar thought it was good idea, and they all agreed.

"Alright, seems fair to me." Axel said. "But I get to lead the way."

"Do you know where the castle is?" Sora asked him. The boy looked at Axel and was hoping he knew the way.

_**Oh wow! And I thought he's be smart enough to know that…**_

"Shut up, will ya? I'm thinking here! Um… uh… do you guys know where?"

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Not me."

_**I know!**_

"You..?"

_**Uh, duh! I'm a fairy in this story, and I know my ways. But I'm helping you out once, so your lucky.**_

"Sweet! Alright fairy, lead the way! Well, I'm the leader of this group… but show us the way, I'll lead it to them!" Axel said as grab a wooden stick and raised it up in the air

_**Oh brother…**_

And off they went to the palace to get the bodyguards.

**Ugh, how excusing this was. Well it could be worst…**

**Chibi Pit: I've been kidnapped again by ginger head man and his… whatever friend.**

**Reno: why does everyone keep calling me that?**

**Because your hair is red, Reno. **_**Got it memorized**_**?**

**Chibi Axel: Hey, that's my catchphrase!**

**Sorry, but I just like saying it. Also I feel really really bad for myself! Why? Because I made medusa as a mother, and I made her become nice! She's evil, man, evil!**

**Chibi Link: But didn't you say this is a **_**twisted **_**fairytale story? Which means anything random can become randomly different? Doesn't matter how you put them, it's your story, KD14**

**Y-yeah, your right, Link. And with that, you deserve a muffin! *gives him a muffin***

**Link: Yay! *eats muffin***

**I also forgot about the girls… somewhat. But don't worry, after this story is finished, I'll the next story with girls… lots of'em…**

**Chibi boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Haha, don't I'm only kidding. Here's some sweets to come you guys down.**

**Little Smashers and KH Kids: YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! *eats lots of sweets***

**Okay that's it for this chappie and the next one will be pretty good as this one, I hope. Don't forget to send in some sweets for these guys, they'll cry if you don't.**

**Aerith: You didn't give Sora any chocolate, did you?**

**Yeah, why?**

**Aerith: He's crazy over chocolate! He'll be hyper as ever and will not stop til the next day!**

**Relax, it'll all makes sense eventually…**

**Chibi Sora: I LOVE CHOCOLATE! *Super Sonic Speed***

**Possibly… **

**Little Smashers and KH Kids: BYE EVERYONE! DON'T FORGET TO-**

**Chibi Sora: READ & REVIEW, HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sora… you just gotta love him. Laterz Smasherz!**

_What do you think will happen to Pit in the next chapter? Will Zack ever be found? Will Kuro be crown as Prince?_


	4. A Friend in Need

**Hey everyone! Guess what day it was yesterday… **

**Chibi Samus: Monday?**

**Yes but it was also the 15****th****, which means that it was my one year anniversary of being on Fanfiction! The 15****th**** of July is the day I joined in.**

**Little smashers: Ooooooohhhhh….**

**Okay but before we start… *lifts magical lollipops in the air as the little smashers and KH kids catch them***

**Little smashers and KH kids: YAYYYYY!**

**Their magical, so you can make them as your favorite flavor of ANY flavor you want!**

**Chibi Veara: Cherry!**

**Chibi Mario: Mmmm, sour apple!**

**Chibi Annie and Joceleyn: Raspberry!**

**Chibi Roxas: Sea salt ice-cream!**

**Chibi: Ike: Strawberry!**

**Chibi Riku: Hmm… Papufruit!**

**Chibi Kairi: Vanilla!**

**Chibi Sora: CHOCOLA-**

**NO! Except for chocolate.**

**Chibi Sora: Awwww…**

**But don't worry, PrincessJazmine4 pinkie promised you that she'll get you your chocolate.**

**Chibi Sora: Okay! Thank you PrincessJazmine4!**

**Oh and PrincessJazmine4 you were right about the plot of the whole story, because I watched the movie too! Anyways let's get on with story, will we?**

The boys followed the fairy to the front gate of the castle. They noticed how huge it was when they arrived. Their eyes were so wide, they didn't even blink

_**Okay here we are. Now it's like I said. I'm only doing this once and once only! Got it?**_

"Yeah, we go it." Axel said, even though he wasn't paying any attention to her.

_**Grrr… *disappears***_

The boys walked up to the gate and saw two guards standing in front of it.

"What are you kids doing out here in the front gate?" Leon said as he scowled at them.

"We came to see the bodyguards?" Roxas said nervously.

"Sorry, no ones allowed to enter the Place unless you-Roxas… Sora… Ven…?" Cloud said as he saw the three spiky haired boys.

"Dad!" All three of them said.

_**Yes, I'm a Strife family fan! I find these three boys as the sons of Cloud Strife. But other people say that Sora is also the son of Zack OR Leon… I think NOT!**_

"I didn't know your dad was a guard, Roxas." Axel teased.

"Hey! At least he knows how to fight against evil!" Roxas yelled.

"Woah… never heard him outburst like that before…" Riku said quietly.

"C'mon just let us in so we can ask the bodyguards for our help. Our friend is in great danger." Ike said to the guards, but Leon still refused.

"Sorry, no can do you. Now get lost!" The boys pouted and began to leave.

"It's not working. They won't let us pass." Roy said quietly.

"There's gotta be a way in…" Skylar replied while thinking.

"Hey, won't your dad let us in then?" Link asked Ven.

"Yeah, but it won't be easy…" He answered.

"Why?"

"Well you see… my dad's emo, and he acts like he doesn't pay any attention to anything."

_**Actually, he doesn't care about anything and what will happen in life… I think.**_

"And the only way him pay attention to us… is his weakness."

"What's his weakness?" Axel said. Then Sora gasped and smiled.

"The Puppy-Dog face!"

"What's that?" Marth asked.

"Me, Roxas, and Ven always makes our dad breaks into happiness when one of us makes the cutest puppy-dog eyes."

"Well what are you waiting for, go for it!" Axel said as he pushed the three brothers to Cloud. Cloud looked at his three sons with no emotions.

"Alright, what is it?" He said. The three brothers closed there eyes and opened them as puppy-dog eyes.

"Please let us in, daddy!" Sora begged.

"We promise to be good!" Ven begged more than Sora.

"We'll even wash Fenrir for you!" Roxas had the most cutest beg out of his brothers. Cloud smiled at Roxas and broke into happiness.

"Okay, alright, I'll let you in."

"What?" Leon said.

"Aw c'mon, man their just kids." Cloud opened the gate and let all of the boys pass through.

"Thanks daddy!" Roxas said.

"Your always the one daddy only smiles at." Sora pouted.

"Hey, he smiles at you too!"

"At least were in, guys. So, let's get moving." Ven said as he pushed his brothers up with the rest of the boys that were running to the front door.

-.-

Kuro took a deep breath and calmly breathed out. He walked to the throne and found Palutena sitting quietly.

_Okay, just tell her the truth, and you'll be out of here_ He thought to himself. He walked up to her and called her nervously.

"M-mommy?"

"Yes Pit?"

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"Let's hear."

"You may think I'm your precious little angel…"

"Of course you are, Pit."

"B-but I'm not ready to become the prince of the Kingdom."

"Why not?"

"Well… it's because I'm-" Then they heard the double doors bust open by two guards and a longed silver haired man.

"He's the imposter!" Sephiroth called. The guards quickly grabbed Kuro and yanked him away from Palutena.

"Sephiroth, what do think you're doing to my angel?"

"Your Angel? My lady, if may be wrong, this angel isn't what you thought he was…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain to you…" Tifa was walking down the hall until she heard Sephiroth explain about Pit. She hid behind the wall and over heard the conversation.

"I've searched far and wide for your angel. But when I did, All that remains of him was this…" He took out a tiny object from his pocket and showed it to Palutena. When she looked, she widen her eyes and gasped.

"No!" She cried.

"Check his birthmark." Palutena checked Kuro's right arm, and rubbed it to see if it was real. When she rubbed his shoulder, the makeup began to fade away. She clasped her hand on her mouth and closed her eyes. Kuro lowered his head and looked away from her.

"You mean… all this time, you were pretending to be my son?" She sobbed.

"No, I wasn't trying to pretend… I was only trying to help out." Kuro replied.

"Trying to help out what?"

"To help out Tifa and Zack." Tifa gasped quietly, but she knew the truth would be out. So she slowly entered the throne room and looked at Palutena. She looked up and saw Tifa looking straight back at her.

"Tifa… is this true?" She whispered loudly. Tifa slowly opened her mouth, but could not say a word.

"She was one of the guards that pulled off this plan of theirs. Just admit it… it's all over your face." Sephiroth said.

"Yes… it's true. Me and Zack made a plan so that you can be happy again."

"But Tifa… using a child to disguise him as Pit… why?"

"Because… we knew that Sephiroth had something to do with Pit. You can see when he smirks, you know that he's lying." She explain as she pointed and glared back at Sephiroth. "He's the one you should be blaming."

"I beg your pardon, but you can see that I'm completely innocent."

"Yeah like ANYONE could fall for that. Just admit that you were the one who kidnapped Pit that night!"

"Sephiroth…"

"My lady, please hear me out, I have no clue on what she's talking about. I'm only the witness on what happened to Pit."

"That's crazy!"

"Oh is it? Prove it then."

"Zack left out to follow you to see what were you planning on."

"But I thought Zack left out to go see his family which was very important."

"Oh he did. And he came back before you even saw him, my lady."

"What…?" Tifa was now confused.

"See for yourself…" She turned and saw Zack walking in happily.

"Morning Lady Palutena." He said cheerfully.

"Zack…?"

"Hey Tifa. Feeling okay?" Palutena closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Tifa, I am very disappointed in you." She sobbed and walked out the throne room leaving Tifa confused and shocked.

"Guards, take these two away to the dungeon… where they need their lesson learned." Sephiroth said as he made an evil smirk on his face. The guards grabbed Kuro and Tifa and took them down to the dungeon. Sephiroth turned to Zack and took out his long sword and slashed him within seconds. But for some straight reason, he wasn't real. In fact, it was a hologram of Zack he used to prove to Palutena that he was innocent.

"My angel… my precious little angel…" Palutena sobbed as she was outside on the balcony clasping her hands together and letting tears fall from her eyes. The breeze blew her long green hair slightly and gently, as the moon shine down on her figure.

-.-

"Hey, let me go!" Pit yelled as he was being carried out into a underground rail road. Reno opened up a metal door while Rude gently put Pit down on the ground. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because are boss said so, deal with it!" Reno replied harshly.

_**And for once, he didn't curse**_

"Sorry, but we have to do what our boss tells us to do. Otherwise, we wouldn't get our fortune." Rude said.

"What fortune?"

"The fortune from lady Palutena. Once Sephiroth marries her, he'll rule the whole kingdom."

"Wait what? He wants to marry my mother?"

"Rude… you and your big mouth!" Reno called out from behind.

"Sorry kid, it's just business." They headed for the door and was beginning to lock it. "Don't worry, well come back for you and him too." Pit was all alone, in the underground rail road. But wait, did he just said _him_? Then he heard groaning and muffling in the back. He ran to it and saw that it was Zack, tied up and mouth shut with duct tape.

"Zack!" Pit said as he untied him and slowly ripped of the tape from his mouth.

"Pit…? Your alive?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But what happened to you? How'd you get like this?"

"…Seph-Sephiroth… he did this… him and his crew. I was spying on him to see if he had anything to do with you. Guess I was right… he was behind this."

"That's horrible. We've gotta get out of here and tell Tifa!"

"How? The door's locked."

"Don't worry, when theirs a wheel, there's a way."

-.-

The boys was inside the castle in the middle of the hallway, thinking of a plan.

"Alright, there's ten of us so we split up into five teams. Ike, Marth, Roy, Link and Skylar, you go to the West wing hall. Sora, Roxas, Ven, Riku and I will go to East wing." Axel said.

"Wait, but… how will we know if one our teams find one of the bodyguards?" Ike asked. They all nod their heads and they haven't thought about that. Axel thought carefully, until he saw two walkie-talkies in an emergency case.

"I know…" He opened the case and took out the walkie-talkies. He gave one to Ike and one for himself.

"If one of us find one of the bodyguards, then we'll all come together again."

"Okay, fair enough." Skylar said. "But I think we better hurry…"

"Why, what's the hurry?" Riku said. Skylar pointed at the guards who were down the hall running after them.

"Split into teams, go, now!" Axel yelled. They headed for the direction they were suppose to go to. Ike's team ran down the West and blocking the clear way by throwing some items on the floor to prevent the guards from catching up to them. Axel's team did the same thing. Except the grabbed huge vases filled with water and spilled all over the floor.

"Hey, watch it! I'm almost slipping over here!" Riku said.

"Sorry man." Axel said. Ike found a dark hiding spot where the guards could just run pass by. They were no where in sight, but they did hear them coming up fast.

"Guys, in here!" Ike called. He grabbed Marth's hand placed him behind. They rest of quickly got behind one another. As the guards came running down the hall, they passed the boys and kept on running until their footstep noises faded away in silence.

"Phew… their gone." Marth said.

"This was a great idea… after from all of that running." Roy said as he was catching his breath.

"Hey guys, look at this…" Skylar said, in an echo voice. They noticed that the dark hiding spot had stairs and they went down and saw a light.

"Skylar, where are you?" Link said.

"Over here." Skylar replied. They followed his voice and found him looking at the mysterious place in the Palace.

"What is this place?" Roy.

"Don't get wrong, but I think we're inside the Palaces dungeon." Marth corrected.

"Do you think the bodyguards may be down here?"

"Only one way to find out. C'mon, let's look around." Ike commanded.

-.-

Kuro and Tifa were locked up in their own cell, with sad looks on their faces. They did nothing but sigh, mope, and look out the small window.

"I'm sorry Tifa. For letting them know the truth." Kuro said with deep depression. Tifa sighed softly and tried to smile.

"No, it's not your fault, Kuro. I shouldn't blame you. You did your best anyway."

"I've should've said something else…"

"Then how would've you explain it to them." She laughed softly.

"I don't know… something that doesn't involve Pit?"

"Well, the truths out now. But don't worry, we'll get out of her soon. I just hope Zack's okay."

"Yeah, and Pit too." Then suddenly, they heard voice coming to their direction. Kuro looked to see who it was.

"Whose that?"

"My friends…?" He looked closely and saw them running down closely to him and Tifa.

"Look, it's the raven haired lady!" Roy said.

"And Kuro!" Said Link.

"KURO…?" They all said.

"Yep, it's my friends alright."

"What are doing in there?" Marth asked.

"Well let's just say I was having fun in the Palace…"

"You mean you in the Palace the whole time?" Ike said.

"Yeah."

"Dude… your so lucky!" Skylar said.

"I would be if you guys get the keys and let us out of here."

"Where are they?"

"Up there…" Kuro pointed at the keys which was hanging high up on the wall.

"I can't reach it, it's too high." Roy said as he tried to reach for the keys.

"Hold on…" Ike pulled out his walkie-talkie and called out for Axel. "Axel? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah man, I can hear you. Did you find one of the bodyguards?" Axel replied back.

"Yeah, I found the raven haired lady."

"Where you now?"

"I'm in the dungeon."

"Dude, your in the dungeon?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm in the dungeon too! We hid behind the walls until it flipped us over and we somehow slid down here. How'd you get here?"

"We took the stairs."

"Bummer…"

"But that's not important, cause right now is an emergency and I need you to come over here."

"Well, where are you?"

"If you keep walking you'll see us."

"Okay." So Axel and the rest of his team kept walking through the dungeon until they saw the others. They ran to them and noticed Kuro was there.

"K-Kuro…?" Sora said in shock.

"No time for a long story about how I ended up in the Palace, just find a way to get the key so we can get out of here." Kuro explain before Sora said anything. The boys looked up at the key, and had to think of something to get it, until;

"How about climbing on each others backs?" Tifa said.

"Yeah, it just might work. But we need someone whose tall enough to reach it, though." Kuro replied.

"I'm tall!" Axel said as he raised his hand.

"So am I." Ike said.

"Alright, you guys need to have the younger one at the bottom…" Tifa instructed.

"ROXAS!" They all said as they pointed at him.

"Why me?"

"Cause your small, bro." Ven told him. Roxas sighed and made a dog position.

"Okay, we still need another small person…" Tifa said again.

"ROY AND SKYLAR!"

"I just knew it would be me…" Roy said as he walked over to Roxas and climbed on top of him making the same position as him. Skylar went on next and climbed on top of Roy.

"Alright… now a person whose med high…" Tifa told them.

"SORA AND VEN!" They both climbed on top of Roy and Sora was beneath him. Ven was at the top.

"Another med person…"

"RIKU!" Riku sighed heavily and climbed on top of Ven. Roxas was feeling the pain, but he needed to be strong for his friends.

"Next one…"

"LINK!" Link slowly climbed on top so it can be nice and steady.

"And another…"

"MARTH!" Marth climbed on top of Riku and noticed that they were almost there to reach the key.

"Okay, now Axel I want you to get on top and then Ike your last." Tifa told them both.

Axel climbed on top of Marth and Ike climb on top of Axel.

"You feeling okay there, bro?" Ven said.

"Yeah… I'm good." Roxas replied. They boys were heavy than he thought. How can he pull this through. Ike tried reach up for the key, but the boys were losing their balance and was almost falling.

"Careful now, boys."

"I can't watch…" Kuro said as he turned away and covered his eyes.

"Almost… got it…" Ike said as his fingertips were touching the keys. "Got it!" At the moment he grabbed the keys, the boys finally lost their balance and fell over each other. Roxas just laid there, groaning and moaning in pain.

"Aww, it's okay, bro. At least you help us straighten our balance." Ven said to him with a smile.

"Thanks, big bro." Roxas replied with a smile on his face. Ike unlocked the cells and freed Tifa and Kuro. They all gave each other high-fives and a pound on the fist.

"What were doing here in the Palace anyways?" Tifa asked.

"Long story…" Riku said.

"But we came here for you, Tifa." Ike said.

"Why me?"

"Pit needs our help." Roy told her.

"Pit's alive?" She said joyfully.

"Yes, and we need you to help us save him." Sora said.

"Okay, we'll go and save him. And prove to lady Palutena that I Sephiroth was wrong."

"Great so… how do we get of here?" Axel said.

"Hello, stairs?" Ike replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." They went up the stairs and secretly exited of the Palace.

"So do you know which way Pit went?" The boys glanced at one another, and they all shook their heads. Tifa sighed and then a light bulb came over head.

_**Idea!**_

"Hold on…" Tifa ran out to the back and then came back and brought a huge gigantic yellow bird. The boys jumped and was startled and was a bit scared of the giant bird.

"Tifa, what is that?" Kuro asked nervously.

"This is a Chocobo. One of the most fast running birds you'll ever see."

"And how will this find our lost friend?" Link asked. Tifa pulled out a white scarf and handed it to the Chocobo.

"It's Pit's scarf. He let me keep it sometimes but I always put it in my pocket at all times. The Chocobo sniffed the scarf and then sniffed the air. It found the direction to where Pit was.

"I think he just found your lost friend." Tifa hopped on the Chocobo and was prepared for the ride. "Hop on boys."

"You want us to ride on that thing?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, there's enough room for you guys."

"I don't know… it seems pretty scary to ride on it." Roxas said while shaking in fear.

"I'll go with you." Ike said.

"Me too!" Axel added.

"You can count me in." Link replied.

"Oh I wanna come!" Roy said.

"Anyone else? No? Alright…"

"Wait! I'll come…" Kuro said. Tifa smiled and they one who wanted to join hopped on and held on tight. Riku, Skylar, Sora, Ven, Roxas and Marth stayed.

"You boys should get home if you don't wanna join. It's getting late." Tifa told them nicely.

"Alright, we'll go." Marth said as he began walking. "Good luck finding Pit, guys."

"Thanks Marth, and we will!" Roy said to him. Ven and his younger brothers walked and wished them all good luck as well, and so did Riku and Skylar.

"Alright, you ready boys, you ready?"

"YEAH!"

"Hold on tight cause here we go!" She kicked the Chocobo's side and it began to run really fast. It was like a flash before your eyes. It ran pass the village and pass the market and ran into the deep forest.

**Okay and stop right there! The little smasher and KH kids are asleep right now so I just wanna say, bring in some sweets for them… hold on to the chocolates, that'll be for later on. Also wish me a happy 1 year anniversary for being on Fanfiction, thanks. Until next time…**

**LATERZ SMASHERZ! ;)**

_~Kurodarkness14_


	5. Reunite

**What's up y'all, how you doing? Well… as you can see, I finally moved and I'm back in business! Okay, so it's been more than two weeks but guess what? IT'S MY B-DAY! I'm 16-years old now and I'm almost becoming a woman… well, not really. In two years, I will be.**

**Chibi Sora: I can't wait to be 16…**

**Chibi Roy: Me too!**

**Chibi Roxas: Me three!**

**Chibi Pikachu: Pika-pika (**Me too**)!**

**Pikachu, you're a pokemon… and you still sound cute when you say that**

**Chibi Pikachu: Pika… (**Heh heh…**)**

**Anyways, back to the story!**

The next day, Palutena was in the throne room, still crying about her precious little angel. She looked up and saw a portrait of her holding Pit when was a baby. Everything was silent until Sephiroth came in slowly.

"Yes Sephiroth… what is it?" She said depressingly when she wasn't looking back at him.

"My Lady… I know that your devastated and depressing for the loss of your precious little angel. But trust me, things will be better soon. Or probably too soon…" He said, as his smile became a smirk. Palutena looked up and turned to him, thinking about what he might be up to.

"What do mean… 'Too soon'?" She asked, in a curious way. Sephiroth's smirk became more suspicious, and he his eyes were giving her a deep glare. He slowly walked up to her and began to explain.

"My Lady… a beautiful woman like you should have something much better than this. As matter of fact, you deserve someone to rule this Kingdom with you."

"You mean… a King?"

"Precisely."

"But… who will I find to share my Kingdom with?"

"That my Lady… will be me."

"You…? B-but-"

"Trust me, it's they only way to save your Kingdom."

"I… I can't. Running this Kingdom all by myself didn't seem so bad. But now, marrying you? That's a little tougher than running the Kingdom alone."

"But if you keep running it alone, it'll be more difficult as it is. If you marry me, it'll be better than you imagine."

**_Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffffffft…_**

Palutena stayed quiet and turned away from him. Sephiroth sighed and took out a diamond ring. He slowly took her hand gave it to her.

"Think about it…" He gently kissed the back of her hand and left out of her sight. Palutena looked at the ring closely and wondered if this was the best thing to do to save her Kingdom. She held it up and took a good look at it.

"Should I?" She whispered.

-.-

Tifa, Kuro and the rest of the boys rode out to the woods to find Pit. The Chocobo was running so fast, that it was going 60 miles per hr.

**_Damn… an Ostrich can faster than that. Or can it…_**

Axel was enjoying every moment of the ride, Link and Ike were looking at trees and other things coming forward, Kuro was just looking at Tifa's back, and Roy was getting a little nauseous.

"Are we… there yet?" He said, as held his mouth to prevent his vomit from spilling out.

"When the Chocobo stops, then that's when were there." Kuro replied. The Chocobo started slowing down a bit, and what Tifa saw was a railroad. She pulled the Chocobo back to make it stop to go any further. She took a look at the railroad and was wondering if Pit was in there.

"I think he's in there."

"Are you sure?" Ike asked.

"The Chocobo slowed down and this is where Pit is." They all hopped off the Chocobo and followed Tifa to the railroad.

"Um… d-don't you think we need a flash light to in there?" Roy said, as he hid behind Tifa.

"No worries, railroads have lights as you walk down the pathway. Here, I'll hold your hand." Tifa gently took Roy's hand and held it tight, and he started to turn pink.

_Her hand… it's so soft… _He thought to himself. They walked into the tunnel and went down the path. Roy pulled himself close to Tifa and closed his eyes. Tifa just looked down and giggled at him. "Stay close…" She said. Just then, Kuro spotted something ahead.

"H-hey… I think I see something…" He ran to it and found out what it was. "It's a door!"

"Can you open it?" Link said.

"Umm… how? The knob is missing."

**_At some point, Reno and Rude broke it off_**

"Don't worry… I got this." Tifa put on her leathered black gloves and began tighten her fists. Her eyes were glaring at the door, and she put up her fists. "Stand back Kuro… this could get ugly." Kuro quickly stand back and watched Tifa charged for the door. When she ran so fast, she punched the door with all her might and watched it being flown into the air.

**_MATRIX!_**

When it landed, there was a huge print in the center and Tifa straighten herself by shaking off her hands. The boys looked at her for 15 seconds until she broke the silence. "Well, what are you boys waiting for?" She walked in and didn't even notice the boys' reactions.

"Dude… I think I'm in love." Roy said, as he stared at Tifa into distance. He heard music roaming through his head until;

"Dude… I think you're crazy." Axel replied, even though he didn't care.

**_Record scratch! _**

Tifa kept walking down the hall and noticed that the place got darker and darker by the minute. She heard echoes coming from down the hall and somehow, they sounded familiar. As she ran to follow it, the echoes were fading away and becoming louder.

"If we keep digging through this tunnel, maybe we'll break out."

_Was that… Pit…?_ Tifa thought.

"I don't how long we can keep going, Pit."

_Zack…?_ Tifa ran to follow the voices until she arrived to see Pit and Zack, all covered in dirt. At first she thought she was just day dreaming, but when she rubbed her eyes, she was in shock.

"Zack… Pit… your alive!" She quickly ran to Zack and tackled him to the ground and hugged him like she never hugged him before.

**_She acts like she hasn't hugged him in years…_**

"Oof! Tifa? W-what are you doing here?" Zack said, as he chuckled and was surprised to see her. Tifa unwrapped her arms from around his neck and slapped him across his face. Then, she crossed her arms and tuned away from him.

"Waiting for you, that's what! What kept you all this time?"

"I was kidnapped by a big stupid-looking bald-headed guy along with this ginger head man."

"Why didn't you use you phone?"

"Let's just say I was tied up for days and couldn't get it out from my pocket."

"Oh…"

"Hey, how about you guys tell me how to get of here instead of hearing you guys talking about how long have you've been separated!" Pit broke off their conversation.

**_Now I've could've done that…_**

"Oh I'm sorry Pit, it's just… I'm so happy to see you again." She picked him up and hugged him like he was her own child.

"Choking… not breathing…"

"Whoops sorry."

"Tifa, how'd you find us?" Zack asked.

"My Chocobo found the trail and followed Pit's scent, which lead us here."

"But how'd you get to open the do—oh yeah…"

"Yeah… the boys are down there, waiting."

"Boys?"

"Yeah, younger boys."

"Younger boys?" Pit ran down to the direction Tifa came from, and found that the younger boys were his friends.

**_Noooo, shit… XD_**

"Kuro!"

"Pit! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, what did you think, I was dead?"

"Eh, somewhat. But now that we found you at last, you need to get back at the Palace.

"Can't… the guards don't know who I am anymore."

"What?"

"They think I'm a fake, and not the Prince."

"Oh… well, you see… I was disguise as you."

"Why?"

"Cause your mother would've had a heart attack if you never came back… but now that she KNOWS… she in a depressive mood where she can't do anything but crown you as prince of the whole Kingdom." Pit eyes widen and jaws dropped. There was no way that could all be true.

"What? N-no… no, that's ridiculous… is it?"

"I'm sorry, Pit… but it's the truth."

"But I'm not suppose to be crown til I'm 16. I have to get back and stop her and change her mind." Pit ran out the tunnel and went outside to get back to the Palace.

"Pit, wait up!" Tifa called.

"What?"

"Uh... just how are we going to ride on one Chocobo?"

"Heh heh heh…"

-.-

"What? What do you mean "now"?" Palutena gasped.

"It's best that we do this now… or else your Kingdom will be banished forever." Sephiroth said calmly to her.

**_More like in an evil way…_**

"But you said to think about it. You didn't even give me enough time to think about it!" She cried.

"Well you were taking too long and I couldn't wait for another minute."

**_It's only been like… less than 5 minutes -_-_**

"But…"

"My Lady… please hear me out. If you marry me, we'll take care of the Kingdom… together."

"Together…?"

"Trust me on this, Palutena. I promise that I'll help you take good care of this Kingdom. But you have to let go of things that you hold most dearly."

"I… I can't. I can't let go of Pit. Now that he's gone… I don't know what else to do about it."

"The only thing to do about it is… moving on without him, Palutena. You have to let him go if you wanna save your Kingdom." Palutena really didn't want to loose her Kingdom, so she had no choice but to agree with him. Sephiroth took her ring and slowly placed it on her finger. Palutena looked at her ring and saw a little spark, and it beamed right into her eyes. They went from beautiful green, to vicious red.

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Hahah, I've always wanted to say that_**

Sephiroth began to laugh evilly and raise his hands in the air.

"Finally, my plan has worked at last! Now, all I have to do is marry her rule the Kingdom all to myself." He said.

"Yo, boss? What about Pit? Didn't you say you was gonna bring him back?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, and what about Palutena? What's gonna happen to her after you marry her?" Rude asked another.

"Well, we were going along with that plan. But since Mr. Fair ruined it by spying, I decided to change the script. And don't worry, Palutena will safe… right in the dungeon, along with her precious little angel." Palutena couldn't move a muscle, cause she was now hypnotized. She stared off into distance, and couldn't even make a blink of an eye. She was under Sephiroth's power, and she fell right into it.

**_And once again… epic fail!_**

-.-

The Chocobo ran as fast as it could to make it back to the place, but he was so tired. So tired, that there was so much weight on it's back. But it couldn't stop; for it knew that it had to take them back to the Palace. They made it out of the deep forest and ran through the village, and finally made it to the Palace. As they hopped off, the Chocobo fell out and ran out of energy.

"You did good, big boy. You deserve a long rest." Tifa said to the Chocobo, as she gently pet it's head and took it back to the Shed.

"Thanks for letting me sit on your shoulder, Zack. It was fun." Pit told him.

"No problem, dude." Zack replied.

"Okay Pit, you need to go in the Palace and stop your mom from crowing you as Prince." Kuro commanded him.

"But I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't do it… without you guys."

"You want us to go with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Oooooooooohhhhhh my god…" Roy sighed, as he tilted his head up forward, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, you can stay here if you want. You don't have to go." Axel said.

"But who will stay with me?"

"I will." Zack told him.

"Okay!" So it was Pit, Kuro, Ike, Link and Axel who was going in the Palace. And this time, they used themselves as a latter again to climb over the walls.

"Okay, so how do we find your mom?" Link said.

"Yeah, and what does she look like?" Ike replied.

"Is she hot like… smoking hot?" Axel added in.

**_Really? Really Axel? Seriously… is that all you could think of?_**

"Pfft, yeah…" Axel told her as he thought of it.

"Well… her hair is green…"

"Green…?"

"Yes Axel, green. _Got it memorized_? Anyway, she's tall and she wears white with golden designs. Oh and she wears golden crown with leaves on it."

"Okay… green hair…" Ike said.

"Very tall…" Link said, as he tried to imagine.

"And wears white with golden designs." Axel said. "Is there anything else?"

"The golden crown…"

"Golden crown?"

"You didn't even get it memorized!"

"And you said you're the smart one…" Kuro sarcastically said, laughing at the moment.

"Shut up..."

"Alright, let's start looking!" They all nodded and began looking for Lady Palutena. They looked in front of the Palace, they looked behind the Palace; they even looked in the Palace, but no sign of Lady Palutena. But there was one place they forgot to look, and that was the Courtyard, which was way behind the Palace. They ran to the Courtyard to find her. But instead of finding her, they found something else odd. There were lots of tables and chairs and flowers, and there were lots of people walking around.

"Hey, what's going on?" Link said, looking all around the Courtyard.

"I think we're too late, guys." Ike said. "The ceremony of Pit being crowned as Prince is starting already."

"I think I could be wrong, Ike… but I don't think is a ceremony..." Kuro replied.

"No Kuro, you're right. This is a wedding!" Pit panicked.

"Hey Pit, I think I see your mom over there…" Axel pointed. She had on a beautiful white dress with no sleeves nor strapings. "Looks like she's happy to see you getting married."

"I don't think Pit's the one getting married…" Link said suspiciously.

"You're right, Link. My mom's getting married!"

"But to who?"

"I think it's that guy over there…" Ike pointed to the guy with silver long hair.

**_We all know who he is so just say the name, dammit!_**

"Oh my god… my mom is marrying him?"

"Guess so. Why are you shocked about it?" Axel asked.

"Cause he's the one who kidnapped me!"

"And the one who sent me into the dungeon... along with Tifa!" Kuro added

"AWW, SH-"

**_PLEASE STAND BY…_**

**And we will continue this… after I finish making the next chapter!**

**Little smashers and KH kids: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**But here's something to cheer you guys up… ***_gives out cookies, Papufruit cake, and chocolate bars__*****_**  
**

**Little smashers and KH kids: YAYYYYYYYYY!**

**And an extra slice for Sora, Riku and Kairi!**

**Riku and Kairi: Thank you!**

**Sora: CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEE!**

**Oh boy… But these sweets were from WhiteFangWolf, PrincessJazmine4 and luvheartsoul!**

**Little smashers and KH kids: THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Enjoy your sweets guys, and I need you reviewers to send in some more reviews and sweets! Until next time…**

_P.S. Wish me a happy B-Day too ;)_

_~Kurodarkness14_


	6. Stopping the wedding

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of The Prince and the Pauper…**

**Little smashers and KH kids: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *cries***

**Aww, but don't feel bad guys. The next fairytale is coming up next after this.**

**Little smashers and KH kids: YAAAAAYYYYY!**

**And to something that'll cheer you up… once again, PrincessWarrior3 has given you…**

**Chibi Sora: CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTEE EE!**

**Haha, yes Sora, chocolate it is. And everyone gets one.**

**Chibi Roxas: Wait, you mean everyone as in… the villains too?**

**Yes Roxas, that's what she said, everyone including the villains can have chocolate.**

**Chibi Sora: NOOOOO! ***_takes them all_*** MY CHOCOLATE! MINE!**

**Ooh Aerith…**

**Aerith: Now Sora, you share those chocolates with everyone or else you won't get none at all!**

**Chibi Sora: Yes mommy…**

**Good, now let's see how the story ends…**

"Okay… now's not the time to panic… now's not the time to panic…" Pit said, as he started to breathe heavily.

"Dude, just panic." Axel said non-caringly.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Pit grabbed Axel by his shirt. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"Dude, chill out!"

"Yeah, we can totally find a way how to stop this." Ike said.

"Ike, we're kids, and kids mess stuff up. When it comes to stuff like _this_, we_ ruin_ it!"

"Wait, that's it!" Kuro replied.

"What is?"

"If we ruin your mom's wedding, it'll be called off and we'll stop it for good."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But, there are only five of us and… it's not enough."

"So?" Axel said.

"We need our friends."

"How?"

_**Ugh, well since this is the last chappie of this I guess I'll help you this one last time…**_

"Sweet!" The fairy raised her hands up in the air and made the rest of Kuro's friends appear.

_**Ta-da…?**_

"Wait, what? How'd I get here?" Roxas asked confusingly.

"Dude, the fairy who helped us find the palace brought you guys to the palace." Axel explained.

"Why?"

"We need help."

"What kind of help?" Marth asked.

"To stop my mom from getting married." Pit told him.

"To who?" Riku replied.

"That guy over there…" Axel pointed to guy with long silver hair—

_**JUST SAY HIS NAME, DAMMIT!**_

Axel pointed to Sephiroth who was holding Palutena's dainty hand.

"And not to mention, he looks a lot like you, Riku."

"Shut up!"

_**Well it's true…**_

"Okay, so now that we've got our friends for this plan, what do we do?" Pit told Kuro.

"We crash this place. It's almost like crashing a party, but this is a special occasion." Kuro explained. "Pit, while we're distracting everyone, you go get your mom and tell her to call off the wedding."

"On it!" Pit ran over to Palutena while the rest of them were trying to find a way to distract people. It was very difficult to get people's attention, until Marth saw a chocolate cake and then looked at Sora. He made a grin on his face went to Sora and told him;

"Hey Sora, look over there…"

"Where?" Sora said, looking for whatever it is he was trying to find. "What?"

"Chocolate cake!"

"Chocolate cake? Did you just say… chocolate cake?!"

"Yes… and it's really moist!"

"Chocolate… chocolate… CHOCOLATE!" Sora ran over to the chocolate cake and started stuffing the chocolate cake in his mouth.

"MY CAKE!" The chef yelled, as he called the waiters and waitresses to stop Sora from eating the cake. But Sora ate so much, that his energy when from high to sugar rush. He was going crazy, and was running all over the place like a chipmunk! They all tried to catch him, but he was so fast. That gave the rest of the boys' time to wreck the whole place apart. Now everyone was trying to catch the boys while Pit went over to Palutena, and noticed that she wasn't herself.

"Mom! Mom it's me, Pit!" He said, but she never answered. All she did was just stand there with no expression, and she didn't even notice Pit. _Why isn't shy answering me? _Then when he saw her eyes, he noticed that they were bloody-red and he knew that they were supposed to be emerald green. "Mom?"

"Your mom is under a spell. _My _spell." Sephiroth said, as he walked over to him making a smirk on his face.

"You leave my mom alone, you monster! Change her back!"

"I would if I took off her ring…" Pit turned and saw the ring on her finger, and was just about to snatch it off her finger when she quickly grabbed him and threw him across from her. Pit was surprised and never knew that she would do anything like that to anyone, neither to him.

"What the-"

"If _I _only took off the ring, which I won't because I'm going to marry her."

"Grrr… you'll never marry my mom!" Pit growled at him, and felt anger boiling inside of him when he heard him chuckle evilly at him. Then something hit Pit which gave him an idea, and looked back to see his friends. He made a smirk and turned back to Sephiroth. "Unless you don't want _us_ to ruin it…"

"Ruin it?" Sephiroth heard a glass break and turned to see Sora smashing stuff and was screaming at the waiters' waitresses and guests.

"Where's the chocolate?!" He said, in a speed tone way. "I want chocolate, gimme chocolate!"

"You heard him, give him some chocolate." Riku told one of the female guests.

"But I keep telling you, I don't have any chocolate!" The female guests cried. "How many times to I have to say it?"

"Just find my friend some chocolate or else…" Riku held up a golden necklace and what was dangling from it was a crystal shaped diamond and the lady gasped as she stared at it.

"Okay, okay, I'll find you some chocolate. Just don't ruin my precious jewel." While Sora and Riku were raging for chocolate, _mainly Sora_, the rest of the boys were crashing the place and ruining the stuff that was very expensive and valuable. Everything was being tortured and Sephiroth wouldn't let them stop him from accomplishing his plan, so he told Reno and Rude to stop them from destroying the wedding. They ran to catch the boys, but they knew that they'll get caught easily so they decided to eat sweets to get all super hyper and speedy. The sugar rush when into their brain and gave them the power of speed, and to talk all squeaky like chipmunks.

"You can catch me!" Roy said, as he was being chased by Rude.

"Come here you…" Rude growled, but he tried so hard to catch up that Roy was out running him; he stopped to catch his breath. Roxas and Axel ran over Rude when they were being chased by Reno. "Damn kids…" He groaned. Reno was already fast, so it was easy to catch them both. He grabbed them by the back of their shirts and lifted them up and made them face him.

"Please don't hurt me, sir, I didn't wanna do it, but they made me do it so please don't beat me into a pulp, I'm just an innocent little boy as I always was and will always be!" Roxas said in one breath, pleading to be free. Reno just looked at him, lost in his mind when he saw Roxas making the puppy-dog face just so he could make him feel bad and set him free. Reno sighed and set Roxas down, but kept Axel in his hands which made Roxas guilty. "Sir? Can you please let my friend go too?"

"Why?" Reno asked.

"Cause he's innocent too…"

"He doesn't look so innocent to me." Reno looked at Axel for a sec until he realized… he looked familiar. "Hey, did you steal my appearance?"

"No, you stole mine! I mean… you stole my hairstyle…"

"Better yet, you stole my hair color."

"You stole my tattoo marks, which is below my eyes, yo!"

"You also stole my personality, yo! We look exactly alike!"

_**Nooo sh— everyone knows that!**_

"So will you let him go?"

"Oh alright, fine! I'll go easy on you guys only." Reno dropped Axel and him and Roxas ran off. "Hmph, I'm smart!"

"You… are seriously twisted." Rude said to him. Pit had to find a way to make Sephiroth take the ring off to make the spell break off of Palutena, but he needed to think fast. He saw his friends destroying everything and then noticed a water fountain, and then he made an evil grin on his face.

"Hey guys!" He called to them and ran behind the walls of the Palace and they followed him.

"Well, did you stop your mom?" Riku asked.

"No, but get this… she under a spell." Pit told him.

"Yeah, right."

"No, it's true! That Sephiroth guy gave her a ring which made her under his control."

"So what you're saying is… your mom is hypnotized?" Marth asked.

"Right you are, Marth. And I need you guys to help me get it off from her finger."

"Pfft, big deal, Pit." Roy said, as he walked over to Palutena. "This'll be a piece of cake…"

"No Roy, wait! It's not that simple!"

"C'mon Pit, it's not like she's gonna scare me away or something." He went up to Palutena and grabbed her hand. "Just take off the ring and-"

He was just about to take the ring off when Palutena grabbed his arm and threw him all the way back to his friends, who were shocked about what just happened.

"Woah…" Link was speechless, with his eyes popped open.

"Pit… your mom is so strong…" Marth was trying to say.

"And hot…" Axel said, dazing at Palutena.

"And so tough…" Ven said.

"And hot…"

"And scary…" Roxas replied, hiding behind Ven.

"And hot…"

"AXEL!" They all called to him.

"Huh? Oh, right uh… she's so hard to fight back just to get the ring."

"Ya think?" Pit said. "Only Sephiroth can take off the ring, _Roy_!"

"Sorry, I didn't know…" Roy answered when he got up from the ground.

"You also didn't see it coming, haha!" Sora laughed.

"So, I suppose we find Sephiroth and tell him to take off the ring, yeah?" Ike asked.

"No we don't _tell_ him…"

"We're not?" They all said confusingly.

"Nope, we'll _make _him take off the ring!"

"How do we do that?" Kuro asked.

"You see that huge water fountain?"

"Yeah?"

"If you guys can jump him and make fall in the fountain, I'll see if I get my mom from behind and try to make her fall over. But Sephiroth has to catch her _before _she even falls, so don't overdo it!"

"…Okay, sounds like a plan." Kuro said.

"Sorta…" Riku mumbled. The boys ran out from behind the wall and went over to Sephiroth, jumping on him and pulling him to the water fountain while Pit ran behind Palutena and hopped on her back. She tried to grab him from behind but he kept moving all around to prevent her from throwing him off of her. The rest of the boys made Sephiroth fall into the fountain and quickly got before he could strangle them, and when he got out, all soaking wet, he noticed Pit strangling Palutena from behind.

"Hey, get your hands off of her!" He yelled, running over to them. Pit slid down by pulling on her hair which made her jerk her head back, letting her fall. But before she could, Sephiroth quickly grabbed her hand, but he was soaking wet that her hand slipped from his and so did the ring. She fell to the ground, landing on Pit. Palutena's eyes went from vicious red to peaceful green, and she slowly sat up, rubbing her head and thinking what just happened.

"Ugh, wha…? What happened?" She said, looking around until she heard mumbling beneath her. She turned and saw Pit lying on the ground in pain. Her eyes widen and gasped in shock. "Oh Pit, my precious little angel! I can't believe it, my baby's alive!" She hugged him and started swinging him back and forth until she quickly pulled him apart. "Are you okay, are you hurt or anything? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Mom, I'm fine… I'm just glad that you're okay now." Pit said, smiling happily at her.

"Wait, what happened to the courtyard? Everything looks destroyed and… and… and why am I wearing a wedding dress?"

"Mom, I think you already know whose was behind all this…" He pointed to Sephiroth, whose snatch up Palutena and was holding up his long sword to her neck.

"So it was you all this time…" She mumbled.

"Hmph, and you finally figured it out, after your two loyal bodyguards told you so." He replied with a smirk.

"Sephiroth, I demand you to set me free and never return!"

"And if I don't?" Then, they heard a fainted yell that became louder and closer to Sephiroth and _she_ kicked him in the face and made him fall from the ground.

"T-tifa?"

"Made it just in time. What about you, Zack?" Tifa said, as he took Sephiroth's sword and held it up to his neck.

"Way ahead of you." Zack replied. Cloud and Leon came and tied him up his hands onto his back.

"Fools, you haven't heard the last of me!" Sephiroth said evilly.

"I think we just did. Take him away boys!" Palutena told them.

"To where, my Lady?" Cloud asked.

"To the farthest place where he'll never be heard from again."

"Yes, my Lady." Leon nodded, as they took Sephiroth out of the courtyard.

"Tifa, I'm sorry I didn't believe you before."

"It's okay, my Lady, you didn't know."

"Hey Tifa, how'd you know we were in trouble?" Pit asked.

"Easy, I found these soaked up boys who were running to me saying that Pit needs help."

"I was the one who said it, though." Roy said, hugging her leg.

"Well, thanks for all of you help guys. I thought I'd lost my precious little angel forever." Palutena picked him up and hugged him as she wiggled his nose against hers and made him giggle.

"Kuro!" A familiar voice called to him, and he turned to see that it was his family.

"Mom! Van, Dem, Xion!" He called back to them happily and ran over to them. They all crashed into a group hug as Medusa picked up her son.

"Kuro, you're alright! Oh, thank goodness…" She said happily.

"Wow, you guys really missed me? And I didn't know Van would miss me the most."

"I didn't miss you, bro!" Van said, turning away from him, but then he sighed. "Well, I may have missed you a little bit… but I mostly missed was messing with you." He started ruffling his little brother's hair, which made him laugh a little.

"Yeah, I missed that too."

"Wow Kuro, when you said you were gonna be in the Palace someday, you weren't kidding." Xion said, looking all around.

"Too bad they already crashed the party." Demyx said, looking at the mess. "And I could've crashed it, ya know?"

"Yeah, me and my friends crashed it." Kuro responded. Palutena wanted to know Pit was ready to become the Prince of them Kingdom, but it looked like he wasn't ready for it..

"Pit, I'm not sure if you wanna do this but… would you rather be Prince of the whole entire Kingdom or… just live how you wanna live your life?" She asked him.

"Well, I made lots of friends and had the most amazing adventure ever so… I think I'm fine the way how my life is." Palutena couldn't say no so she agreed with it.

-.-

A month passed and the Kingdom was back on its feet again and they weren't no longer bankrupt. The people in the Village were happy again and Palutena couldn't be even happier. Zack and Tifa were official now, but there was someone else who wanted Tifa.

"Tifa, I gave you some flowers. These purple ones remind me of you." Roy said.

"Aww, thank you Roy, that's so sweet of you." Tifa said kindly and kissed him on the cheek, which made Zack a little jealous. "Don't worry Zack; you'll have all the love you'll get tonight…"

"Hehe, I look forward to it." He whispered to her while smirking. Pit, Kuro and the rest of their friends were out in the courtyard having fun. It looks like the two little angels both got what they always wanted; Freedom. And they all lived happily ever after.

_**Except one for thing…**_

"Aww, c'mon guys, why must you keep doing this to me?"

"Look Roxas, for the last time, just take the item and go. It's not that hard!" Axel said.

"He's just a kid, yo." Reno replied.

"He'll get it, I'm sure he will."

"And if he doesn't?" Rude asked.

"Then I'll do it!" Axel walked over to Roxas and grabbed his hand.

"A-axel, let go of me!"

"I'll let go if you just steal an item, for god sake!"

"Nooooooo!"

"Hey, whose messing with my baby?!" Said a woman with a long braided ponytail, who was holding a staff.

"Uhh… RUN!" Axel yelled and ran off, as well as Reno and Rude. Roxas ran to his mother and hugged her leg.

"Thank you, mommy!"

"Anything for my little precious baby." She said, as she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

_**The End**_

**And that's it for this story! I hope you enjoyed it as well as I did. And damn Aerith, you sure know how to protect your kids.**

**Aerith: It was worth it…**

**Cloud: I've could've done that myself.**

**Yeah, but you took Sephiroth away, remember? Besides, I couldn't figure out how to end this so I wanted to do something random. And for the next Fairytale I have two options. I want to do Cinderella but then I wanted to do The Three Little Pigs. So vote now and see which story I'll do next. R&R and bring in some sweets guys. Until next time…**

**Little smashers and KH kids: BYE EVERYONE! PLZ R&R!**

_~Kurodarkness14_


	7. Samerella and Friends

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new story! And since I asked everyone to vote, here are the results… Pikachu?**

**Chibi Pikachu: ***_hands me the envelop_*****

**And the second story that I'm gonna do is… CINDERELLA!**

**Little smashers & KH kids: YAYYYYYY!**

**Or should I say… Samerella.**

**Little smashers & KH kids: Huh…?**

**And here are the characters in this story…**

_Cinderella: Samus_

_Step sisters: Peach & Zelda_

_Step mother: Midna_

_Young prince: Ike_

_Bodyguard: Titania_

_Friends: Marth, Roy & Skylar_

_Mice: Mario, Luigi, Annie & Joceleyn, Veara, Kuro, Pit, Link, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Ven, Demyx, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Yuffie, Reno, & Pikachu_

_Dog: Pluto_

_Cat: Bowser (?)_

_King: Greil_

_Fairy godmother: Aerith_

_**A slipper made of glass, it's just a shoe… and dreamers never make a dream come true**_

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a kingdom. A kingdom that was peaceful and full of happiness. Outside the kingdom was a small forest, and little house. There, lived a young man and his beloved daughter, Samerella, who was the most nicest and beautiful girl there ever was. She loved her two favorite pets, Pluto her dog, also known as her best friend, and her horse, Epona, the most beautiful horse she had. Her father loved her very much, and she wanted what was best for her, so he decided to marry another women. A women with two daughters just Samerella's age and their name was Zelderisa and Peacella. A year passed and Samerella's father became very ill, and prayed so much for him to get better. But then when a week passed he lost his life, leaving Samerella with her step-mother and sisters. But her step-mother's human nature was truly revealed, she was cold cruel and absolutely jealous of her charm and beauty, and forced her to become a young maiden of her own house. As many months went by, Samerella was ever made gentle and kind. For with each dawn she hopes that someday her dreams and happiness would come true. In her room, there was a small hole underneath her bed, a hole filled with mice, _friendly _mice and they were friends with Samerella. They had on clothing and shoes, bonnets and hats, and out of the ordinary, they can talk. But let's just say that their voice wasn't like humans… more of a chipmunk type.

"C'mon you lazy bums, it's time to wake up!" Said a mouse named Annie. "It's time to wake up Sammy, and it's your job to do it!"

"Aww, do we have to?" Another mouse named Axel said, with his hands behind his head.

"C'mon you guys, we do this everyday. The boys wake up Sammy while the girls help her get dressed; it's our routine like always." Veara, a sweet and yet sensitive mouse said.

"Yeah well, how about we switch jobs for the day?"

"Ha, you boys wouldn't even handle it for a second!" Xion told him.

"Wanna bet?"

"Alright, let's do it!"

"You're on!"

"Hold it now, there's not gonna be any bet." Joceleyn said, sweetly. She always hated it when one of her friends got into finds like this. "And we're not switching jobs either. Just get up and wake up Sammy for us, will ya?"

"Alright, fine… c'mon guys, zuk, zuk!" He called to them. They all yawned and groaned to get up. Ruffling their hair and stretching their bodies out and scratching their sides and rear.

"Is it time already?" Pit said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep, it's about time we wake up Sammy…" Kuro replied.

"Aww, can we do it later?" Sora pouted.

"Listen, you lazy bum, if you don't get up and wake up Sammy, her step-mother and sisters will scream her name to call her down for some chores. And if she doesn't do it, you know what happens…" Kairi explained to him.

"Okay, okay, I get it! We're going now.

"You better be or else…" The boys went out the hole and climbed up to Samerella's bed to wake her up.

"Sammy, wake up, it's time to start the day!" Link called.

"Huh… oh, it's you guys. Thanks for waking me up… like you always do." Samerella giggled. She sat up and started brushing her hair straight. "Today's the day I get the whole day off of working around the house."

"Yeah, and you get to play with us today!" Luigi said.

"Hehe, yep! But first, I need to get dressed."

"Here we come, Sammy!" Annie called out, as the girls came out the hole and pushing the boys out the room for some privacy.

"Shoo, shoo, shoo!" Kairi said, rushing them out of the room.

"Get out of here!" Yuffie yelled.

"Hurry up!" Xion called.

"Alright, we're going!" Reno snapped back. The boys went under the door and out of the room, waiting for the girls to help Samerella getting dressed.

"Geez, I wonder what they always do in their while getting her dressed…" Demyx said, leaning on the door with his arms crossed. In the room, the girls were getting Samerella ready for the day. But every morning, they always talked about stuff that they like.

"So Sammy, ever seen any boys you like?" Yuffie asked, sitting on top of head.

"Well, not really. I really don't see any boy lately, except the mice boys."

"Oh, but there's one boy in the Kingdom that every girl likes…:" Said Annie, brushing her long locks with the help of Joceleyn and Veara.

"You mean… Ike?"

"Not Ike,_ Prince_ Ike."

"The most beautiful boy in the whole Kingdom…" Joceleyn replied, as she fluttered her eyes.

"He's so dreamy and adorable." Veara added, folding her hands together while looking up above.

"Every young girl in the Kingdom wants to be his Princess." Namine said, sewing in tiny part of her dress.

"Even you're mean step-sisters. They always talk about him everyday." Xion replied in disgust. "It's annoying."

"And even you like him, Sammy." Kairi said, shining up her shoes.

"What, no. I don't see him that much but no, I don't you guys."

"Then why is there a poster of him on your wall?" Veara asked. Samerella had no choice but to confess, she had a crush on him but she never told her step-mother or her sisters.

"Okay, it's true. I like Prince Ike but… I never told that to anyone."

"But we're your friends, Sammy, you can tell us anything." Joceleyn said sweetly. "No one can understand us but you."

"But if I did tell you guys, my step-mom will think I'm crazy and she'll send Bowser to… _kill you all_." The female mice squeaked in fear and hid inside her raged dress. Then she laughed and said; "But don't worry, she won't, that's why I keep you guys up here at all times."

"But you let the boys go out the room all the time!" Yuffie complained.

"They like to mess with Bowser a lot."

"Well still, it's not fair. I mean, it's not like I'm scared or anything. I could kick that cat's butt any day, any time!"

"Ooo, that sounds like a bad idea, Yuffie." Namine told her. They all finished helping Samerella get dressed and she started heading out for the door.

"Now I have to hurry and make them breakfast, so you girls stay up here until the boys come back with your breakfast." She told the female mouslings.

"Yes, Sammy!" They all said. Samerella went downstairs to main hall. She quietly walked over to her step-mothers bedroom door and opened it slowly. There, while her step-mother was sleeping, she saw the cat sleeping in his own bed.

"Psst, Bowser… bowser…" She whispered softly. Then, she noticed that he was waking up. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty…" He yawned and turned away from her and lifted his tail up at her. "Bowser, come here now!" She whispered harshly at him, which made him get up and walk out the room. As they both walked down the stairs, the male mouslings saw them from behind.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, while pointing at Bowser.

_**Aww, I just love it when Pikachu can't speak English, it's adorable X3**_

"Hehe, when the cats are away, the mice will play!" Sora said, rubbing his hands together. He was about to run after him but Riku quickly grabbed his tail and pulled him back as far as he can.

"Sora, not yet, wait til Sammy gives him breakfast!"

"But we have to give the girls their breakfast too." Pit told them.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it ourselves!" Yuffie came from behind them.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?' Reno asked.

"Hehe, not me… _we_."

"We…?"

"Yeah, me and the girls are getting our breakfast."

"B-but you can't go, it's too dangerous for you girls to go." Link said.

"Are you saying that we can't handle it ourselves?" Annie scowled at them.

"No, we're just saying that you girls couldn't even handle a job like this." Axel replied with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?"

"I plan to…"

"Guys, guys, guys, there aren't going to be any bets just because you think we can't do this kind of job." Joceleyn said, breaking them up the second time.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, a girl like you is too scared to do it, anyways." Demyx said, making Joceleyn feel very angry.

"Fine then, you wanna prove that we're wrong? Then it's a bet!"

"Joceleyn, you said there wasn't gonna be a bet." Mario said.

"There is one now…" And so the female mouslings left to go follow Samerella.

"Wow, I can't believe she did a bet with us…" Ven said.

"Who cares, we're gonna prove those girls wrong anyway!" Kuro replied.

"Let's see if that happens…" Roxas mumbled.

* * *

Samerella went down to the kitchen as Bowser followed her. But he stopped when he saw her dog, Pluto, who was sleeping. She walked over to him and tried to wake him up. Pluto was moving around in his sleep, and it seemed like he was running after something in his dream.

"Pluto… Pluto…" She said quietly. Pluto started growling and was biting on his chew toy, but then he woke up from his dreamland and saw Samerella smiling at him. "Huh, dreaming about Bowser again, yeah?" She bent down and scratched the back of his ears, and he nodded at her response. "Did ya catch him?" He nodded again, sticking out his tongue and wagging his tail. "That's bad!" He frozed in shame. "They could've heard you upstairs, you know the rules. So if you wanna stay in this house, you gotta stop having those dreams. Know how?" He shook his head curiously in a cute way. "Learn how to get along with cats." And with that, Pluto growled in disgust, which made Bowser hiss happily.

_**Ugh, more like evilly…**_

"I mean it, Bowser can be good too, ya know. For one he… uh… well um… hmm. Well, there must be something good about him." Bowser hissed harshly at her, and Pluto did nothing but laughed and tried to stop but it was too much. Bowser growled at Pluto and scratched the side of his face. Pluto growled back and pounced on Bowser, as Samerella heard crying "meows" and vicious "barking".

"Pluto! Bad dog, outside now!" She ordered. Pluto hanged his head down in shame and headed outside, while Bowser made an evil smirk on his face. "I know it's hard for you, Pluto but… at least you two should get along and become friends." Samerella looked at Bowser's face and she wasn't happy about it. "Don't act like your innocent cause you're not, Bowser." She harshly put down his bowl of milk for him and walked outside, leaving Bowser playing with his milk. "Breakfast time, everybody up! Hurry, hurry, c'mon guys, it's breakfast!" She called out to her farm animals. Way up on the roof, the male mouslings saw that it was breakfast and they had to get down there quick.

"C'mon guys, breakfast!" Mario called out and ran down.

"Pika-Pika!" They all ran in the hole, going down inside the walls and coming out. But Mario frozed when he was shocked about what he saw, and the rest of them bumped into each other.

"Uh-oh, it's Bowser!"

"And look, the girls are here too! Their on the other side!" Luigi cried. They boys ran back into hole trying to think of a way to get pass Bowser and to get ahead of the girls. Mario's nose was twitching until a light bulb went over his head.

_**IDEA!**_

"Hey guys, I got an idea so gather around." The boys gathered around with Mario waited for his instructions. "Now one of us has to sneak out and get Bowser to him. Run over through that corner and keep Bowser distracted. Then we all run out, zuk?"

"Zuk, zuk, out!" They all agreed.

"So, whose gonna go out there and do it?" Riku asked, and they all stood there, not answering his question.

"There's only one way to do it…" Mario said. "Ippy, dippy, hop!

"HOP!"

"Pika!"

"Ready, hop!"

"HOP!"

"Pika!" The boys had their tails and Mario had to pick up one of their tails, without looking. And once he lifted up a tail;

"Now…"

"HOP, HOP, HOP!" They all hopped, and was glad that they weren't picked.

"Pika!" Mario opened his eyes and realized that the tail he was hold was his. The boys bowed their heads and put their hands over their chest.

"Well it was nice knowing ya, Mario." Axel said, walking away. But Reno grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"He's not gonna die, idiot, we're wishing him luck!"

"Don't worry, I can handle this. Just watch me as I go out there show that pussy cat whose boss!"

_**Oh god…**_

Mario took a deep breath and let it out. He came out from the hole pushed his body against the wall, taking one step at a time. They boys stuck their heads out from the whole and watched Mario tip toe over to Bowser. Mario made it over to Bowser's elbow and turned to look at the boys. But when he turned back, he was Annie.

"Annie?" He whispered.

"Mario?" She whispered back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing I was gonna ask you, I'm here to distract Bowser."

"Well so am I, but I'm gonna do it first."

"We'll see about that…" Annie grabbed Bowser's fur with her tiny little paws and ripped them, making him twitch and meow in pain. He looked down and noticed the two mice that were near him.

"Grrr… I'm gonna kill you!" He said.

_**Oh my god, he can talk!? Well their both animals so they understand each other**_

Annie picked up her feet and zoomed out as Bowser began to chase her. She ran as fast as she could to get to the corner. Mario ran after them and caught up with his sister.

"Mario, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking Bowser as my distraction!"

"No, I'm taking him as my distraction!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"How about **both** of you are my distraction?" Bowser jumped in. They all stopped running and glanced at each other.

"I can live with that…" Mario agreed.

"Yeah, fair enough." So did Annie, and they all continued to run again, making it to the corner that had a hole in it and they ran inside. The mouslings quickly ran out the whole and outside to meet with Samerella, who was feeding her horse, Epona, and was humming a sweet song to her.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, were here!" They called to her from below her.

"Oh, there you guys are. I was wondering what kept you all waiting, but breakfast is ready!" She gently tossed out some berries, cut up carrots and some nuts for them to eat. They ran over and took a handful of some and ran back inside. They stuck there heads inside to see if Bowser was still distracted, and he was. He was waiting for Mario and Annie to come out the hole while the rest of them ran back on the other side. Pit was losing his balance when he was trying to hold onto the items, but then he dropped one and left it behind. Kuro saw the berry and made a smirk on his face, and wanted to take the unwanted berry. He wanted to get it so bad that his hands were full and he needed to find a way make it fit. But he grabbed it with his left hand, all of his food fell out, and Bowsers ears twitched.

"What was that?" Mario said curiously.

"Oh no, look Mario…" Annie pointed down at Kuro, who was picking all the food from his hands and arms, and it caused his food to fall out from his hands.

"Aw, c'mon man!" He cried out loud.

_**Here, let me help you…**_

The fairy used magic to levitate the food and put it in Kuro's mouth, making his cheeks fill up and grow puffy.

"Thanks…" He said with his mouth full.

_**No probs**_

Kuro started walking back to the whole when all of a sudden; a huge wet nose was in his way. He looked up and saw yellow eyes glaring down at him, and claws stretching out of two hands.

"Oh my God, it's Bowser!"

"RUN KURO!" Annie and Mario said. Kuro swallowed his food and began to run for his life, while Bowser hissed and chased after him.

"Hold on Kuro, I'm coming!" Annie ran out of the whole and jumped on Bower's bushy tail. She stretched it far out and used her sharp teeth to bite into his weak spot.

"OUCH!" Bowser hissed. He started moving his tail back and forth, making Annie hold on tight and pull on his tail.

"Hold on Annie, I'm coming!" Mario called out running out the whole but accidently ran into a broom.

_**Dude… epic fail -_-**_

"Agh… huh? Ohhh…" Mario's light bulb bright up and made a smirk on his face. "Kuro, over here!" Kuro heard Mario and made over to him, making Bowser go after and didn't even realize that he knock the broom down on his head hard.

"I'm seeing stars… pretty stars… very pretty stars…" Bowser said, as fell to the ground and went out cold.

**Phew, that was close but hey, at least the chappie is up now here's some candy from PrincessWarrior3… BUT NO CHOCOLATE THIS TIME!**

**Little smashers and KH kids: YAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Chibi Sora: Aww, no chocolate… oh well.**

**And… Mirandafan21 gave you a Thanksgiving meal for all of you guys to enjoy**

**Everyone: HAPPY GOBBLE GOBBLE DAY, MIRANDAFAN21!**

**Well that's all for now guys, but I'll see you in next story's chappie. LATERZ SMASHERZ!**


	8. I Met Prince Ike

**Hey guys what up, it's been a long long time since I been out but now I'm back**

**Roy: Yay, KD14 is back guys!**

**Little smashers and KH kids: YAYY~! ***_runs and pounces on me_*****

**Hehe, hey guys did you miss me?**

**Pit: Yes, we missed you so much**

**Sora: Hey KD14, did you bring any chocolate?**

**Aww sorry Sora, but no I don't have any**

**Sora: Aww… ***_pouts_*****

**Roxas: Let it go, bro**

**Samus: KD14, when will I get to meet Prince Ike?**

**Soon Samus, you just have to be patient.**

**Samus: Oh alright**

**I hope you guys enjoy the next chappie**

"Bowser, what are you doing? Are you chasing my friends again?" Samerella said, coming back from outside. Bowser did nothing but made an innocent "meow", just so she can't resist, but she rejected it. "I'm not falling for it, Bowser. Now I gotta serve breakfast for my step-mother and sisters." Samerella prepared the plates and placed them on the tray. She gently lifted up heavy tray and slowly walked up the stairs, carefully not spilling any food particle on each step she took. Meanwhile back in her room, the mouslings where happily eating their breakfast and chatting with each other the whole day.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving my tail back there. I've would've been a "_Mouse on a Stick_" as Bowser's breakfast." Kuro said.

"Well of course we had to help you, Kuro. We're friends, and friends stick together no matter what." Annie replied. "But guys, let's not ever bet something like that again… or else we'll lose one another."

"Yeah, it was kinda stupid of us to do something that wasn't so necessary." Mario said, laughing at the moment.

"Well, I hope we all learned our lesson, guys." Joceleyn said kindly to them.

* * *

Samerella just served her step-sisters their breakfast and was slowly opening her step-mother's room, serving hers. It was dark and cold in her step-mother's room, and also scary. It used to be nice and warm in the room before her father died, so her step-mother changed the appearance. She walked nervously to her step-mother's bed and placed the tray on the side table.

"Here's your breakfast, step-moth-I mean… Lady Midna." She said quietly.

_**Lady Midna…? She forced her to call her by her name… wow**_

At that moment, her step-mother's eyes opened with yellow glowing orbs and an evil glare. Samerella was startled by the look in her eyes so she backed away from her, giving her plenty of space. She sat up on the bed smirked at her.

"Hmm, thank you dear." She said. Samerella nodded and headed straight for the door, but then stopped for a moment.

_Today's the day I get the whole day off from working around the house_

_Yeah, and you get to play with us today!_

Samerella sighed and turned to face her step-mother. She took a deep breath and walked back to her. "Um… Lady Midna?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Um… you know today's the day I take my day off from working around the house, right?"

"Did you take care of everything?"

"Yes, Lady Midna."

"Did you do the laundry?"

"Yes…"

"Sweep the floors?"

"All done…"

"Wash the dishes?"

"You can see your reflection."

"Did you feed Bowser?"

"I would never leave him starving."

"Hmm, then yes you may have your day off, Samerella."

"Thank you, Lady Midna. But I was also wondering… if I could go outside and go to the market place." And with that request, Midna's eyes widen.

"Outside…?"

"Well why not? I mean… it is my day off." Midna thought for a moment while Samerella stood there, waiting for her response. She was hoping she would say "yes".

_**Please let her go, please let her go, please let her go…**_

"Very well then… you have my permission to go. But be back at 12pm." She finally responded.

"Yes, Lady Midna. Thank you again." Samerella said and walked out room. A smile then appeared on her face and she ran upstairs, getting ready to go out."

"Hey Sammy, what's up with you?" Axel wondered.

"You seem happier than before." Namine said happily.

"That's because Lady Midna let me go outside today!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" Veara squeaked with joy. "You get to see the whole town and meet with other people."

"And make new friends who are your kind!" Annie added in.

"Thanks guys for the advice, but you guys are my only friends who I'll ever be with." She said, kindly. "Besides, I'm only gonna be out til 12pm." The mouslings looked up at the clock and the current time now was 9:30, so they had plenty of time.

"Well what are you waiting for, Sammy? Get going!" Annie said as they cheered for her. Samerella smiled and left out the room, heading out for the front door. Her friends looked out from the window and wished her good luck. She walked all the way to town and saw people walking and talking with another, buying and selling items for people.

_Wow… it's so crowded here._ She thought as she walked slowly, while looking around. But, she'd know she would get used to this.

* * *

On the other side of town, they were screaming girls that were huddling around something, or _someone_.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S PRINCE IKE!" Said a girl, with a high pitched voice. A young boy with blue hair and beautiful blue eyes hopped off his horse and started walking by the screaming little fangirls. He smiled at them and took out a rose from his pocket and threw at them, while they squealed and started fighting for it.

"WE LOVE YOU, PRINCE IKE!" They all said.

_**Who do they think he is, Justin Bieber? Damn fangirls…**_

Prince had a bodyguard to watch over him and had to make sure no fangirls came over him, crowding his space.

"Hey Titania?" He whispered to a red-head beautiful woman. She bent down to him and smiled.

"Yes, Ike?" She answered.

"Um… I was wondering if I could go explore the town alone for bit, please."

"Sure, as long as no fangirl finds you."

"Don't worry; you know how to take of that, right?"

"Ahaha, yes I know, Ike."

"Great, thanks Titania!" He said happily as he ran off. Samerella was walking around town viewing everything she saw, and they were very interesting. Then she noticed a park with a huge oak tree and she thought if she could rest there for a bit, so she walked over and sat right next to the tree.

"This tree reminds me of the one I have back home. Dad used to tell me a story about a princess who loved to play around the tree… and grew up with it too." She told to herself, but didn't notice that someone was listening.

"I heard that story too." Said a little boy about her age, and she looked up and gasped.

"Oh!" She said, surprisingly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's alright. I didn't know no one was listening." She blushed at the moment.

"I'm Prince Ike, but I like to be called "Ike"." He introduced himself.

"You're Ike…? The Prince Ike?" She asked curiously.

"So you've heard of me…"

"Yes, my step-sisters gossip about you 24/7. But I've never seen you in person before…" Ike smiled at her and took out a lily from his pocket.

"For you, miss." He said, kindly.

"Oh… thank you, it's very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't introduce myself. I'm Samerella." She said, nervously to him.

"Samerella… I like it."

"I-it grows on you, I guess."

_**Aww, that part was from "Rodger & Hammerstein's Cinderella"! I love that movie!**_

"You know, you're not like all the other girls out here. You're so quiet and gentle with words." Samerella smiled and blushed lightly at his compliment. No one has ever said anything like that to her, not even her step-mother or sisters.

"Well, I'm just nervous to talking to someone who everybody loves, including fangirls." Ike laughed and smiled at her.

"Tell me Samerella, have you ever gone out to the village before?"

"Actually no, I haven't. My step-mother never allowed me to go out the house until this day. I've worked day and night to get a break from cleaning and cooking, moping and sweeping around the house."

"Wait, you're a maiden?"

"Yes. When my dad died, she forced me to become a maiden in my own house. It's very difficult to make sure they got what they needed, but whenever one of my step-sisters call me, my step-mother calls out for my name a second later. It's like I'm walking around in a non-stop circle. I've only two hands to work with; I mean… why can't they do it themselves?" Samerella explained to him. Ike felt horrible for Samerella, and wanted to make her life much better.

_Aww man, poor girl, I wish there was a way I can help… wait there IS. _He thought.

"Hey Samerella, there's a ball I'm having tomorrow night, and every girls in the kingdom is invited. And I and want you to be my special guest."

"Me…?" Um… I'm not good with parties or with being around with other people." She said with her head down.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! You need to get yourself out and see the world more often." Ike gently took both of her hands and held them, while Samerella gasped softly. "Do you really wanna be stuck up in a place where you can't get enough time for yourself? Please Samerella; I want your life to be more fun, even your dad would want what's best for you." Samerella knew that Ike was right; her dad would want her life to be more fun than keeping the house clean and her family for what they needed. So she sighed and made her decision.

"Alright, I'll go." She accepted, making Ike smiling at her again.

"Thank you Samerella. And tomorrow, you're life will change forever." He took one of her hands and kissed it gently, making pink blush appear on her face. They spent the whole morning talking to each other about their lives, what they always dreamed about, and what they would do when they grow up. But little did Samerella know that she looked at her watch and it was two minutes to 12pm.

"Oh no, I must hurry home!" She said, as she got up and began running. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Ike!" She said, as her voice faded away. Ike smiled as he watched her run off into the crowd.

"And I'll be waiting for you, Samerella. I'll be waiting…" Ike said to himself.

"There you are Ike; I was looking all over for you." Titania said, as she walked over to him.

"Oh Titania, you'll never believe what happened today."

"Well you can tell me all about it once we get home. Right now you're father wants you immediately." She took his hand and walked him back to his horse.

* * *

Samerella made it home in time, and was glad that she wasn't in trouble.

_**Touch down, and the crowd goes wild!**_

"Finally, I made it…" She said while catching her breath, and was walking up to her bedroom while her friends were playing a game.

"1, 2, 3 on Veara!" Said Sora, who found Veara hiding behind the chair's leg.

"Aww man, this was a good hiding spot." She pouted.

"1, 2, 3 on Kairi and Namine!" He found them hiding behind Samerella's sewing basket.

"I bet you won't find Riku." Kairi said. Sora smirked and ran towards the bed, where he found Riku, Roxas and Axel, hiding under the pillow.

"1, 2, 3 on Riku, Roxas and Axel! He called out. "I found everybody, so that means I won!"

"No, you didn't find Pikachu yet." Riku told him.

"Pikachu is best at hiding, and you'll never find him." Roxas added.

"Oh yeah, watch me…" Sora ran and looked everywhere for the yellow mouse, but there was no sign of him. Everyone started to count down from 10 for how much time Sora got left for finding Pikachu.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… TIMES UP, SORA!" They all called out, which made Sora give up for finding Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, you won! You can come out now…" Sora said, wondering where he was hiding. Then out of now where, Pikachu landed right on top of Sora, where he was hiding from the ceiling.

"We told you he's the champion of hide n' seek…" Riku said.

"Pikachu will always win, even if he found us he'll still win." Joceleyn said.

"Pika-pika!" He said happily

_**Aww, how cute!**_

Then Samerella came into her room with a smile on her face, singing to herself. The mouslings were wondering what was up with her and why she was sing.

"Hey Sammy, what's up with you?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry guys, I had the most amazing day of my life. I met Prince Ike today." She told them, and when they heard that, the girls gasped and squealed for joy.

"Boys, get out now!" Annie ordered.

"Say what now?" Kuro said.

"OUT, ALL OF YOU! THIS TIME IS GIRLS TALK TIME!" Xion said, while the rest pushed the boys out the room. The boys were confused and had no idea what was going on.

"Girls these days, yo…" Reno said.

"Hey, who wants to mess with Bowser again?" Ven said, while they all agreed.

"I'm in, man!" Demyx called out.

"Me too!" Pit added in. They ran down the stairs while the girls were gossiping about what happened with Samerella and Prince Ike.

"So what was it like?" Annie asked.

"Did he look into you're gorgeous eyes?" Said Namine.

"Did he say something romantic about you?" Veara also added.

"Did he French kiss you?" Yuffie said.

_**Only you, Yuffie. Only you…**_

Samerella knew there would be questions like this, so she went along and answered each and every one of them.

"Well, it was like a day where two friends would hang out. He kept smiling at me and told me that I'm quiet and gentle with words. And then he gave me this…" She took out the lily that Ike gave her as gift, and showed it to her friends and they gasped.

"Oh wow, its beautiful Sammy." Joceleyn adored.

"I said the same thing and he said it's not as beautiful as me." They squealed at that moment and was so happy for Samerella. Then suddenly, an announcer was outside the village making an announcement.

"THERE WILL BE A BALL TOMORROW NIGHT IN THE CASTLE WHERE PRINCE IKE WANTS TO INVITE EVERY GIRL IN THE KINGDOM. AND ALSO ONE OF THE GIRLS WILL BE CHOSE TO DANCE WITH HIM. THE BALL WILL BEGIN AT 8:30PM. THAT IS ALL, THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"Sammy, did you hear that? Prince wants to invite every girl in the kingdom! And you might be chosen to dance with him too!" Kairi told her happily.

"Well, he did say I'm his special guest… so he might pick me."

"Oh my gosh, you gotta get a dress! And some pretty shoes as well!" Veara said.

"Wait a minute guys, the ball won't start til tomorrow night. We got plenty to worry about that later."

"But Sammy, that ball's tomorrow night and we need to start preparing right away." Namine said.

"Well thanks guys for helping me pre-"

"SAMERELLA!" Yelled her step-sisters, Zelderisa and Peacella.

_**Ohh no…**_

"That's my cue, guys. Be back in a sec…" She left her room and went down stairs where she met up with her step-sisters. "Yes, Zelderisa and Peacella?" She answered gently.

"Help us get prepared for the ball tomorrow, we've got lots of work to do and we need you to finish them." Peacella said, with a rough tone.

"Well don't just stand there and look at us, get to work!" Zelderisa ordered. Samerella nodded at her command and started looking for the prettiest dress for each of them because they wanted to look more perfect than any other girl at the ball tomorrow night. While she was preparing them, her friends were watching her from the little whole with sadness on their faces.

"Poor Sammy, now she won't have any time for preparation for the ball." Joceleyn said sadly.

"If there was some way we could help her…" Veara replied, thinking the situation out.

"Maybe we can help her out, guys!" Annie said when a light bulb appeared over her head.

_**Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, another idea!**_

"We can find one of her deceased mother's old dresses and make it beautiful just for Sammy."

"How are we gonna make a dress with these little paws?" Yuffie said as she let out her tiny paws.

"Hello, teamwork of course! We got each other and the boys too. Speaking of that, where are they anyway?"

* * *

"Nah-nah, you can't catch me!" Mario teased Bowser, as he was running around in the basement. The boys were cheering for Mario which they all know he can out run a cat any day. Bowser was trying to catch up, but since he was fat and slow he stopped to catch his breath and was breaking a sweat.

"Well it was nice playing with you, Bowser. But we have to go back with the girls and see what their up to at this hour." Link said.

"Besides, you need to go on a diet, yo!" Reno told him. Bowser hissed but then walked back into his bed and decided to rest.

"Yeah, that's right! Keep walking, you wuss puss!" Axel said, while the boys started laughing.

_**Hahaha, poor Bowser…**_

**Well that's all I have for this chappie guys. And again, I apologize for putting this on hold… my internet was off for 2 months but now it's back on. And please send in sweets for the little smashers and KH kids, their dying of sweetness**

**Little smashers & KH kids: WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA A!**

**LATERZ SMASHERZ~!**

_~Kurodarkness14_


End file.
